Garo Hyrule no Kishi
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Where there is a Cause, Horrors appear and consumes mortals whatever or whoever they are. But sense Ancient Times, there has been hunters of such creatures men donned in armor, the Makai Knights. Now after he Age of Twilight the daughter of a Hero and a Twilight Princess must unite her power with the Gold Knight Garo to save all of Hyrule from those seeking ultimate power.
1. Chapter 1

Knights of Hyrule

ESKK: Yes I know I'm nuts for doing a Garo Zelda crossover but here's the kicker the Zelda game I'm using is Twilight Princess and its more next gen thing then anything because I did have a plan for a Zelda fic with Link as Garo but it would follow more the Garo anime then anything and I don't feel like rerunning 24 episodes of the Garo Anime. Anyway this follows a bit like the Garo Anime and takes place post Twilight Princess and before you ask yes a lot of the characters we know have families.

"Talking,"

'Thinking,"

"_**Madogou,"**_

"**Horrors,"**

*music insert

(Scene change)

Disclaimer: I do now own Garo or Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess those belong to Toei and Nintendo respectively.

(Start)

*insert Legend of Zelda Wind Waker OST: Legendary Hero

A Gothic Skull Ring appeared on the screen as he faced the audience. _**"Let me tell you a legend that started a long time ago," it said before the screen changed to an ink painting of Fanged Knights and wizards facing monstrous creature before he began to speak. "When Hyrule was young and during the wars for the Triforce between the Twili race and the Hylians Inga or Sin existed in the hearts of both sides. This caused he races of Hyrule to fall prey to monsters called Horrors. The Horrors lived to feed on life and Inga so a few Mortals banded together and forged armor made from material found in the world called Makai called. Those who wore this armor were called Makai Knights but among them there was a legend who has passed down his power to his sons and so forth. This legend was as great as the legendary hero of Hyrule. This legend was named Garo, he had stood against the most powerful of Horrors and cut down there Inga every time one such time he saved all of Hyrule and the Hylians called Garo Hikari no Kishi or Knight of Light,"**_ the ring said before the scene changed to a young man standing in a spot light wearing a white coat with gauntlets on his arms, and clothing similar to a knight. His hair was black and pulled into a tail as he faced away from the camera.

(Think Leone's second Madou Robes from the Garo Anime.)

_**"But now a new Knight had carried the blood of this Golden Hero, he is the new Ougon Kishi Garo,"**_ the ring said as darkness returned to the screen.

*end OST

(Scene break Ordon Village Ordon ranch)

*Insert Twilight Princess OST: Ordon Ranch

A young girl about the age of 17 was helping tend to the goats as she was wearing the traditional Ordon Village clothing, her eyes were blue while her hair was red, though her skin was pale it only seemed to add to her exotic beauty. As she was petting the goats a man who seemed to be in his late forties as he was riding his horse who was still going strong as he reared the Goats into Ordon.

"Soon all the Goats were in the barn as the girl walked in and lead the Goats to their pens as she smiled at the man who was probably her father. The two walked off as the man turned to his daughter and placed his hand atop her head. "You're getting better with caring for the Goats Sarah," the man said as Sarah nodded.

"Yeah dad but I just wished I didn't sprain my Horses leg," Sarah said as he man nodded.

"Well, be glad Ilia is more lenient with you then me because when I was your age Ilia always yelled at me for even the slightest scratch on Epona," the man said as he placed his hand on Epona's head. "Ok then lets head back," the man said before they went down the path to the village.

*End OST

*Twilight Princess OST: Insert Ordon village

Sara looked around the village as they came in. It was an idyllic place with many farms. She had known most of the village since she was young. But there was one thing that bothered her. It was too boring.

"Dad, what's the Eldin and Lanaryu like?"

Link chuckled. "Oh I could tell you the stories. The Eldin province is quite desert like but the Gorons live on the mountains are quite jovial. They were the ones that taught me to wrestle. The Lanaryu region had large lakes and rivers and the Zora are quite graceful in the water. But your mom." Link chuckled. "She probably save my life more times than I could count especially when we were trying to save Aunt Ilia

Do you still keep in touch with those you adventured with?"

"Oh yeah big time. If you want I can introduce you to some of them next time we head to Castle Town.

"I would like that dad," Sara said with a smile. "Just don't end up forgetting like you usually do," Sara said sternly as Link chuckled.

"I won't," he said with a smile.

(Later)

The father daughter duo arrived to see that some of the village children were practicing sword fighting on Link training dummy as Colin now older and wiser was giving them pointers.

"Now first thing you want to do is keep your shield up sense a good defense is a great offense," Colin said as the young boy got his shield up and kept it up.

"Hey Colin," Link greeted as Colin looked and smiled.

"Take a break everyone," Colin said before the children went off to goof around. "Hey Link thanks again for letting me use your training dummies," Colin said as Link nodded.

"You've become quiet the teacher," Link complemented as Colin smiled.

"Yeah though I have to go to Faron woods to pick up some Lantern oil to keep the Lanterns shining," Colin said making Link nod. "Plus I have to investigate some weird things going on in Faron mainly the strange disappearances of travelers," Colin said as Sarah spoke up.

"Why don't you go check it out dad after all you don't have anything else to do," Sara said as Link sighed.

"I would but I'm not as young as I used to be," Link said before a young boy walked over to them.

"Um Colin I need help," the boy said as Colin looked.

"What's wrong?" Colin asked before the boy answered.

"My older brother went into the forest to find something he left there when he grabbed wood but it's already the afternoon and he hasn't come back yet," the boy said as Collin nodded.

"I'll go check it out," Collin said before Sara spoke up.

"Can I come you can look for Dilan's brother while I pick up the Lantern Oil," Sara said as Collin thought about it.

"Well you'll have to ask your father first," Colin said s Sara looked at Link with a pleading look.

"Hmmm I don't know Faron woods can be dangerous if you're not careful," Link said as that was very true.

"Don't worry I promise I'll just get the Oil and come straight back," Sara promised as Link looked at her skeptically.

"Really like that one time you said you would just go to Ordon springs and bring back some water," Link said as Sara got a nervous look on her face.

"I swear this time," Sara said as Link sighed.

"Fine but ONLY to get the Lantern Oil," Link said as Sara did her thumbs up.

"Ok," she said before she and Colin entered the forest.

Link nodded before he went to help around the village sense he had some free time.

(With Sara and Colin)

The duo passed Ordon Springs as they were now crossing the bridge and soon enough they arrived in Faron. "Ok Sara stay close to me even though we're in the safe part of Faron you can't be too careful," Colin said as Sara nodded. The Duo then passed Faron Springs and soon entered the fork in the road, one leads to the exit of Faron while the other leads deeper. Sara took the left carrying her pouch of Rupees while Colin entered deeper into Faron woods where the boy was said his older brother went into.

*Insert Twilight Princess OST: Faron Woods

Sara arrived at the place only to pass a young man about 18 wearing a white coat that looked fit for nobility, blue clothing underneath and finally black boots but Sara also noticed a simple sword I a red elegant sheath as he walked passed her. Sara sensed something and looked to him as he was heading the way she came making her curios if he was heading to Ordon or going deeper into Faron. As she looked she saw he had long black hair pulled into a pony tail that fell to his back.

Sara quickly remembered why she came here and headed to the guy who sold Lanterns and Lantern Oil.

As she approached the lantern salesman's hut, something in her brain told her something was off. The creatures that inhabit this place were being quiet.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Sarah called out. She looked at the house. The Lantern Salesman wasn't there. He could be out in the forest. With a sigh she turned back and headed to the woods

*End OST

As she walked to the path he heard a load scream as she Sarah looked knowing here was trouble Sarah quickly ran into the woods and saw the cave was cleared of monsters already. But as she entered the Deep Woods she saw to her shock an injured Colin getting the young boy to safety as Colin turned to Sarah.

*Insert Garo Honoo no Kokuin OST Kyoushuu

"Sarah run get him to the village and warn everyone," Colin said as he drew his sword and shield ready to fight whatever was in there. But as Sarah took the scared boys hand she heard an otherworldly roar as she quickly ran into the cave and arrived at the other side.

As they made it out Sarah looked at the boy with courage in her heart. "Will get to the village and get my dad Colin is in danger," Sarah said as Will nodded and ran to the village before Sarah ran back into the Deep Woods in an attempt to get Colin out of there. But as she arrived she saw a monster never before seen in any of her father's stories as it looked to have a human like shape but its body was mixed with wood as it seemed to be levitating.

"Colin hurry," Sarah called as she needed to save Colin.

"Go I'll hold it off," Colin called as he tried to keep the monster away. But Sarah want going to let it ear her friend before she picked up a rock and threw it at the monster to get its attention. The monster turned to show it had no eyes as it teeth was sharp. It sent its wood tendrils at Sarah who quickly shielded her eyes expecting the end.

"SARAH!" Colin called as then the monsters attack was deflected by something. Colin saw a sword glimmer as he saw a young man about a year older then Sarah as he carried a simple long sword that didn't seem to have a guard. Colin was shocked that he looked like a noble by his clothing as the inside of his white coat had a high collar.

The young man turned to Sarah as only his left red eye was looking at her. "Hide," he said as the creature recognized the young man's sword and was slightly afraid. The man lifted his left hand into a fist with a Gothic Skill Ring looking at him. "Any info on the Horror Zaruba?" the man asked as the rings mouth then moved as it spoke.

_**"It's the humanoid Horror Undead its quiet the troublesome Horror especially in Dark Woods,"**_ Zaruba said as the man nodded. _**"Be careful Ed,"**_ Zaruba said as Ed nodded and took a battle stance with his sword sliding on his left sleeve on its flat side.

*End OST

Insert Garo Honoo no Kokuin OST: Leone Garo Shoukan

The now named Horror snarled and charged at the cloaked boy. Undeterred the boy blocked the attack. The sword seemed to cause the monster pain. 'But that's impossible.' Sarah thought. 'Only the Master Sword could do that much damage to these creatures. How could this boy have access to Master Sword?'

A few minutes of fighting later and the Horror reeled back. But it still had energy.

"Guess it's time to end this Horror quickly before it reaches the village."

_**"Ed what about the watchers."**_

"We'll worry about them later." Ed said. He lifted up his sword and traced a circle.

Sarah watched as the young man that was protecting them became in cased in a golden armor with what looked like a demon's face.

**"G-Garo,"** the Horror said in a demonic voice as that surprised the hidden Sarah and Colin.

"It talked?" Colin asked as the only smart Monster who can actually talk was King Bulbin.

Ed or Garo took a battle stance as his cape blew in the wind as he slide his now broadsword against his left arm creating sparks that lit up Garo's crimson eyes before Garo charge and began fighting the Horror. As they fought it was evident that Garo was winning as his sword seemed to have a burning effect on the Horrors skin as he spun the sword around his hand as he was ready.

The Horror roared before it charged at Garo and Garo charged as well ducking under the Horrors arms and slicing through as it exploded into black ink like blood which as then absorbed into the sword before the Armor came off leaving coated boy as he sheathed his sword and turned to the people he save.

*End OST

"Ok to begin I will have to ask you to forget about seeing this creature please its presence as well as its friends down in Makai are meant to be a secret," Edward said as Colin looked shocked.

"How can you expect us to forget such a creature that nearly killed us?" Colin said as he as skeptical.

_**"You should have thought this through,"**_ Zaruba said as they were shocked to see the Ring talking especially sense they have heard of enchanted items but this was the first time seeing one talk.

"And also how does your sword have the same effects against Monsters as the Master Sword?" Sarah asked as Colin also noticed this.

"Well it's complicated," Ed said as Sarah wasn't done.

"Also what happened to the guy who usually sits out here selling Lantern Oil to travelers," Sarah continued as that was a question Ed could answer.

"Oh him yeah he ran into his house and hid under his bed when the monster showed up," he said as that was true. "But anyway can you direct me to the nearest village I need to rest up before continuing my travels," Ed said as Colin nodded.

"Yeah Ordon Village isn't too far from here and with the new inn that opened for travelers you can rest up there," Colin said as Ed nodded.

"Thank you very much," Ed said as Sarah was skeptical still.

The walk back to the village was quiet. They had gotten the oil and Ed escorted the group back. Along the way Sarah kept glancing at Ed. He was kind of handsome but what would a boy her age doing in this part of the woods. It was obvious he was from around the castle.

(Scene break Ordon Village Mayors house)

*Insert Twilight Princess OST Ordon Village

A few minutes later they had arrived in the village and went straight the mayor who was Sarah's unofficial grandfather.

"Thank you for the hospitality." Ed said as he took the offered tea. He looked at the group that he encountered in the woods.

"I believe you have some questions for me?" Ed said casually.

"Yes like what was that monster?" Colin asked as Link had also arrived after he heard what happened.

"That monster," he began before taking a sip of his tea. "Was called a Horror a creature who takes a mortal host and uses that body with Inga inside it to devour other mortals," Ed said as he placed his cup down.

"Horror?" Link asked as he had been all over Hyrule and not once had he heard of such monsters.

"I'm not surprise you haven't heard of them Hero of Twilight which is good because a Knighthood I come from has dedicated their whole lives to hunting them and sealing them back into Makai," Ed said as he explained.

"Then how come they haven't been heard from till now?" Sarah asked as Ed sighed.

"That one was probably took some poor soul whose life dealt them a bad hand," Ed said as he took a sip.

"It was a good thing the Sacred Energies of Faron Springs was able to keep the Horror away from the village," Ed said as Colin had to ask.

"What kind of Knight are you?" he asked as Ed smiled.

"I'm a Makai Knight Edward Louise but I am also known as the Gold Knight Garo," Ed said as Sarah was listening.

"Is being Garo a big deal in your order?" Sarah asked as Ed smirked while drinking his tea before placing it down.

"Well the Title of Garo is passed down from Father to Son in my family and all my predecessors had did something incredible to during their duties fighting Horror that made the Armor more renowned," Ed said as Sarah was impressed.

"You must have a lot to live up to then," Link said as it kind of reminded him of the cycle of heroes.

"Not really my armor was left to me by my mother before," he trailed off as it seems his mother was a touchy subject. "Anyway unless a mortal with Inga brings forth a Horror pass Faron this village will be safe for the time being," Ed said as he finished his tea.

"So why did you come all the way here?" Link asked as the bearer of Garo sighed.

"To establish communications with the Watchdog of Ordon Province see each Province has a Watchdog monitoring for Gates opening so that's a total of Four Watchdogs with two more on the way at Snowpeak, and Gerudo desert sense the Queen of Hyrule has set up settlements there sense she believed that with time and patience can flourish as villages," Ed said as Link got the gist of it.

"So basically you just here to establish contact with this Watchdog of this Province?" Link asked as it was kind of strange to hear this Watchdog person was constantly watching for Horrors in case they appear.

"Yeah and with the Settlement being built near the Temple in Faron that means there will be a total of six Watchdogs in Hyrule," Ed said as Link nodded.

"Well what's this about a talking ring?" Link asked as Zaruba then spoke up.

_**"Allow me to explain that one I'm a race of creature who assist the Makai Knights in their quest to slay Horrors called Madogu's I am Zaruba,"**_ Zaruba introduced as Ed pointed Zaruba to the group as he talked.

"Each knight has one Madogu with them at all times when they become a knight. Zaruba has been with my family for generations. Possibly before the civilization in the sky."

Link widened his eyes. He saw evidence of older civilization in the Occos but to think they could have been as powerful as this.

Sarah remembered something. "What did you mean by forgetting what we saw?"

"Normally, a Makai priest would erase your memories. But currently I have none assigned to me. So I do the best I can.

"But what doesn't add up was why choose now to establish connection with the Watchdogs," Link said as he regained his composure.

"It's simple there was an incident at Hyrule Castle after Gannondorf was defeated where Makai Knights and Makai Priests were being killed. Luckily we were able to stop this mindless killing at the source but during this even we lost communications with the Watchdogs of the province outside of Lanayru Province, Knights have already been sent to other Provinces and some are heading to Snow Peak and Gerudo to set up the Watchdog stations there," Ed said as Zaruba spoke up.

_**"This is why we need to ask you all to keep this a secret luckily I know where the Watchdog Station is and yes we might be here while but the problem we have is that with Makai Knights being spread thin we don't know if we might get replaced by someone who will probably have a better time here considering your village is pretty peaceful,"**_ Zaruba said as he didn't sense any Inga at all.

Sarah sweat dropped at that knowing how rambunctious the village children can be. "Anyway for now we will stay at an Inn until we can build a House in the village so we can be close by in the event that a Horror shows up," Ed said before Ed remembered something. "Oh and before I forget can you all keep it a secret why we're here and everything pertaining to the Horror and Makai Order otherwise I'll be in big trouble with the Order," Ed said as Link nodded.

"Of course but if you're going to be living in Ordon you should know one universal rule here," Link said getting serious as Sarah smiled. "Everyone in the village helps each other out and in this village everyone is family," Link said getting a smile as Ed smiled before Zaruba spoke up.

_**"Then that's a big family you have Ed,"**_ Zaruba joked as Ed glared at the Madogu making it chuckle.

After a few more minutes the meeting broke up and Ed left to take a look at the town. Sarah ran and caught up with Ed.

"So...What do you think of the town." She asked curiously.

"It's quite nice. Much different than that of Castle Town. It will definitely make a good place to reestablish the Watchdog."

Sarah looked around. "Any ideas where to put it?"

"It would have to be in an area that's not commonly visited by people but still in an area that can be accessed easily."

Sarah looked around curiously and then pointed to something across the lake. "Perhaps that cliff side over there?"

Ed looked as Zaruba then spoke up. "Yeah that's where the Watchdog should be right now if we're lucky she's probably still there," Zaruba said as Ed nodded.

Ed turned to Sarah as he smiled one of his rare smiles. "Thank you Sarah I think the Watchdog should be there now all I have to do is some swimming," Ed said as Sarah nodded before she realized the time.

"Well I'll see you around Ed I have chores to do," Sarah said as Ed nodded before he jumped into the water and began to swim. As Ed swam he noticed the rocks have the Makai Kanji of them to show they had a protective spell over the village most likely to keep Horrors out as he then took out the Garoken and opened the path before entering.

(Watchdog Center)

Ed walked in to see a young woman with white hair as she had blue eyes and a frilly dress with high soled shoes as she was cutting some flowers with Candy not too far away from her in a bowl. "So a Makai Knight actually shows up after all this time," she said in a bored tone her Center looked like any average Watchdog centers besides the fact that candy and flowers were there.

"Yes Ms. Watchdog I have come by order of the Makai Order to Re-establish communications with you," Ed said as the Watchdog nodded as she cut another flower.

"I see," she said clearly bored out of her mind. Ed saw a statue of a lion with dust and a little web on it before he took a Garoken and stabbed into its mouth before a Dagger was produced which went to the Watchdog as she looked at it. "I see you already slayed the Horror Undead that's good," she said as she then placed it down. "It will be sealed into Makai properly," the Watchdog said as the Inheritor of Garo nodded.

"Yes Watchdog but do we have communications reestablished?" Ed asked as the Watchdog nodded bored as she ate a piece of candy.

"Yes I Garm the Watchdog of Ordon Province shall get back to work not like there's anything to do in Ordon Province being the smallest of the provinces," the Watchdog said as Ed nodded.

"Thank you I shall be assigned here for a time so is there any missions you need me to do," Ed asked as Garm nodded.

"There are a few sense you are here you can take care of them they can be considered Side Quests in a way basically I want you to check the village out get familiar with your surroundings, then I want you to help clean up my Center, then I want you to finally fix up my Centers exterior nothing major just a small platform so you're not swimming all the time here," Garm said as Ed sweat dropped a bit.

"She's acting like she can't be bothered to do anything herself especially when barely any Horrors show up in Ordon," Ed mumbled to himself as Garm grabbed another piece of candy and ate it.

_**"Garm isn't much of a fan of Knights and barely does anything though she thinks of sound strategies she is known for being a bit lazy,"**_ Zaruba said as Ed nodded.

"Very well I shall get it done," Ed said before he left to handle the tasks.

A few hours later Ed had familiarized himself with the small town and reported back to the lazy Watchdog. Returning to the town, he realized he did not have a place to stay. He asked around where Sarah's house was and walked towards it. He arrived just as Sarah finished up the last of the chores.

Sarah noticed him. "Oh hey there Ed. What's going on? Heading out?"

Ed shook his head. "No. Primarily because I have to stay and possibly watch out for horrors I will have to find a place to stay sense I have discovered that the Inn is full."

_**"What Ed means is, can we trouble you for a couple of nights?"**_ Zaruba said getting Ed to glare at the ring.

Sarah giggled. "I'm sure Dad won't mind. Come on and help me finish the chores.

Ed nodded as Zaruba was silent before he headed inside to help out which wasn't much sense it was basically just clean up the house and make sure it didn't need repairs. Ed of course knew how to repair a roof and such being as a Makai Knight is given advance education it made sense.

*End OST

*Insert Garo Honoo no Kokuin OST Haha to Ko

A little while later Ed and Sarah were waiting on the porch of Link's Tree home and they watched the sun set. "Hey Ed what was your family like?" Sarah asked as she barely knew anything about the Gold Knight.

"My grandfather on my mother's side was the Garo before me, my father on the other hand was a Strong Makai Knight, the Knight Zoro but of course he was kind of a flirt with every woman he met. But eventually he passed away helping end the event in Castle Town that the Queen was unable to stop herself because of public opinion," Ed said as she also heard of this event in Castle Town where people were being publicly put to death for some reason. "My mother passed down the armor of Garo to me before she passed the day I was born and in the end I became the Gold Knight," Ed explained as Sarah nodded.

"This event was it a Witch Hunt?" Sarah asked as Ed look shocked that she figured it out. "Don't look so shock my mother had magical abilities so I was able to figure out what the event was," Sarah said as she and Ed watched the Sunset.

"It was, my mother died at the stake using her magic to protect me," Ed said as he held his left arm knowing of the Flames that he tried so hard to keep away from.

"Then she truly loved you she wanted to make sure you survived even if that meant she had to die," Sarah said as Ed looked at the sunset. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone because that was a personal thing of yours," Sarah said as Ed nodded.

"Thank you," Ed said as Sarah smiled.

"No problem," Sarah said as they soon noticed Link coming in carrying firewood on Epona as Sarah smiled. "Well let's go greet my dad," Sarah said before Ed nodded and the two headed down the ladder.

*End OST

Ed and Sarah arrived to Link as Sarah was happy. "Hey dad the Inn was full so if you don't mind can Ed stay with us at least until another Knight comes in to take his place," Sarah asked as Link got into a thinking pose before deciding on his answer.

"Sure why not but he had to put in his fair share," Link said as Ed nodded.

"Very well," Ed said as Link nodded.

"Now let me bring in this Fire Wood to Fado so before we start on dinner," Link said as Sarah smiled.

"Let me help you," Ed said as he knew how heavy Large amounts of Fire Wood can be.

One thing for sure the gears of fate were turning as Evil never rests it only grows within the hearts of men which is a Knights job to cut down this Inga.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well next chapter the story really kicks off with the Prince of Hyrule being forced to run to find Garo during his coronation and he will meet another Knight though I bet you can't guess who. Anyway leave a Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Knights of Hyrule

ESKK: Wow a new chapter for Knights of Hyrule and only one person reviewed that's kind of a letdown but still at least I got some favorites and followers. So anyway read and leave a review.

"_Light Spirits/Gods,"_

(Start)

(Start Hyrule Castle)

Today was a momentous day as today was the Prince of Hyrule Alphonse Del Hyrule's 20th birthday as that was the age where he will succeed the throne and the people of Hyrule were fortunate that there leader Zelda was able to live such a long life especially sense he had shown wisdom only seen in his mother.

Alphonse who was in the Knights Training Yard practicing was dressed in a Royal Garb that was designed for sword sparing as he swung his sword at a Knight who has been training him in sword play. Alphonse had been told stories by his mother of the Knight of Light who slayed Monsters at night and had devoted his life to be as strong as him. Zelda of course had aged gracefully as even though she seems cold to many she puts her people's wellbeing before her own and Alphonse had inherited that Wisdom.

Many believed Alphonse would be as great a ruler as the late Daphnes del Hyrule and his daughter Queen Zelda as Alphonse was quite the looker. He had brown hair and blue eyes as his was soon able to knock the knight's sword out of his hand.

"You've gotten Stronger Alphonse," the Knight said as he laughed.

"Only with your teachings in sword play instructor," Alphonse said he sheathed his sword.

"Yes well I am one of the only knights who takes his job seriously unlike those scrawny idiots who claim to be knights," the instructor said as Alphonse nodded as the first thing the prince will do as King was to make higher standards for Knights. "Anyway go get cleaned up your highness your party will start soon," the Knight said before Alphonse nodded and left.

Alphonse entered his room. For the crown prince it was rather Spartan. His four poster bed was decorated in blue and silver and it was facing the courtyard. When he finally took the throne he would more than likely move into the royal room. But as it is he liked it.

"Prince Alphonse." He turned to see two of the castle servants approach them. "We are here at request of your mother to help dress you for the coronation."

"Thank you." Alphonse said.

Alphonse was grateful for being male sense he heard that many of the noble woman of Hyrule had to go through many things to prepare for special events. Luckily his Training Garb was exchanged for his Royal Garb as that also doubled as his Casual garb knowing that it was fi for travel and such as it also made him look like someone the people of Hyrule can put their faith in.

One of the servants began to speak as she was going over a check list. "Price Alphonse your mother had informed us that before the Coronation that there will be a celebration for your birthday as to introduce you to the Nobel's and Aristocrats, followed by the Coronation itself, then we will present you to the people before ending it with a walk around Castle Town," the servant said as Alphonse nodded.

"I understand," Alphonse said he was being prepared. That was when Alphonse felt something he looked out the window and saw clear skies but for a minute he thought he felt dark presence of sorts but now it was gone most likely hidden.

"Is everything alright you highness?" the servant asked as Alphonse smiled a bit.

"Nothing just jitters is all," Alphonse said as the servant nodded as Alphonse was prepared.

(Meanwhile in a bar in Castle Town (Not Telma's bar)

"So what are we waiting for the Coronation will start soon?" came a gruff voice of a man garbed in black like his two cohorts as one of them was wearing a mask but he was clearly the oldest of the group.

"Patience brother once we gathered enough Horrors we can storm the castle and begin our coup," the woman said as they both looked similar as they both had crimson hair and as the man scoffed.

"Hey I just want a shot at a good fight after all its so boring beating up these punks who mess with us," the sibling said before the one in the mask spoke.

"Be calm my siblings all shall go according to plan after all our mole I already getting the party ready for the grand change," the man said as you could see the same Topaz eyes in the eye holes of his mask that his brother and sister had.

"We may have been able to instigate that incident years ago but with he only direct path to the underbelly of the castle blocked and with the only secondary entrance into it in the castle I'm on nerve," the girl said as she was clearly Gerudo.

"I know my dear sister but we Remnants must bide our time once we storm the party with our Horrors and Twili Beasts we can continue our path to achieving Immortality," the man said as the two nodded.

"Yeah and I can kick the asses of all those who would mess with me for all eternity," the young man said as he plopped his feet in the table.

"Now then I believe the party is starting soon," the oldest said as he stood up and he and his siblings left the empty bar and made their way to the Castle.

(Later)

Soon enough the festivities began. Many dignitaries from around the kingdom and those who lived in Castle Town turned out for the event. The trumpets blaring caused the cheers to resonate as Queen Zelda appeared on the steps leading to the castle.

"People of Hyrule. Long have I lead your people through crisis and through peace. Now as my generation passes into history, a new generation will take its place. As such, on this day the twentieth anniversary of his life, I present to you your new king, Alphonse William Hyrule."

Alphonse walked to everyone's view as they cheered for the crowning prince of Hyrule preparing to take the throne. "Hello people of Hyrule starting today I shall be leading you as your King I swear that I will do everything in my power to continue the Peace Hyrule has had sense the Hunts 18 years ago I look forward to leading you all," Alphonse said before he and Zelda felt the presence from before.

Alphonse looked at the crowed and saw three cloaked figures as one of them was clearly female while another was wearing an odd mask that was just blank. The female was preparing a spell and by the looks of it she was done before she activated it and the area was surrounded by a dark barrier to make it as night.

Alphonse quickly acted before turning to his teacher. "Have the Knights on guard people might get hurt," Alphonse said before people screamed as monsters appeared as they looked like the ones from pictures of the underworld as they looked demonic.\

(Horror: Basic Inga Horror)

(In the crowds)

"Go Pyrus," the masked man said to his younger brother.

The creatures roared as people ran to avoid getting killed or eaten. The Knights got ready before the battle crazed young man from the bar got in there way as the man grinned insanely. "I've been waiting for that!" he called as he was ready for good fight he ran into battle. "Come on entertain me," he said as the Knights attacked him but when the struck him he shrugged it off as he took out a large broadsword and with inhuman strength swung his weapon at the Knights killing them. "Oh Horrors meal for you!" he called as the Horrors reacted and ate the corpses.

Zelda reacted by going to her guards as she wouldn't let the people get hurt because of her mistakes in leading. "Prepare to keep the monster at bay at all costs they must not harm the people or be allowed to get to the Throne Room," Zelda ordered as the Knights nodded.

"What shall I do mother?" Alphonse asked as Zelda turned to her son.

"Alphonse I need you to flee the castle and get the help of the one person who has slayed monsters like these before," Zelda said as Alphonse was shocked.

"But Mother," Alphonse said as Zelda looked to her son and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Alphonse you must stay alive to reclaim the Throne but in order to do that you need the help of the Knight of Light the Knight Called Garo," Zelda said as Alphonse was shocked.

"Very well Mother I shall seek out Garo and bring him back to reclaim the castle," Alphonse said before he ran to get to his horse as he already has his sword with him.

(Meanwhile with the masked man)

The Masked man and his younger Sister with the help of their Horrors were able to break past the castle door as they failed to notice a Horse being prepped. The Sister sent spells at the Knights protecting her older brother as he looked around and the two began to climb the stairs. As it didn't take long for the younger brother Pyrus to come back completely unscathed.

"Brother I am almost out of magic," the girl said as the masked man looked to his sister.

"Then rest Jasmine we shall cover you," the brother said as the knights came at the older brother but they couldn't touch him before chains came out of his sleeves as said chains seem to have blades on them as they stabbed through the Knights and killed them.

Meanwhile Pyrus was getting stabbed but he just laughed it off as he smirked at the Knights. "Let me let you weaklings in on a little secret the more damage my body takes the stronger it gets," Pyrus said before he summoned flames to his sword and slash the Knights killing even more of them.

It didn't take long for the Siblings to reach the throne room as the girl used her magic to knock the doors open as the Horrors entered first and killed the Knights that got in there way as Zelda had her sword raised. "So we meet at last your majesty or should I say we meet again," the masked man said as Zelda recognized the two as Zelda had a hunch as to who was under the mask but it shouldn't be possible.

"Who are you and how dare you attack during my sons coronation," Zelda said as the man removed his mask a bit but this caused Zelda to go wide eye at who as under the mask before he placed it back on.

"You already know me as Magnus your former advisor before you tried to execute me for sending innocent woman to their deaths in the Witch Hunts 18 years ago," the masked man known as Magnus said as Zelda glared.

"So this is about revenge," she said as Magnus chuckled.

"No I actually want something that's buried right here underneath this castle like I did 18 years ago but the difference between then and now is that I had to use more extreme measures to get what we want," Magnus said as Pyrus spoke.

"Can I kill her brother?" he asked as Magnus turned to his younger sibling.

"No Horrors take her to the dungeon we can use her to our advantage," Magnus said as the Horrors broke through Zelda's guards and grabbed her.

Magus walked over to the throne as Zelda was being moved before he sat on it. "Don't mind if I keep this seat warm for you," he taunted a Zelda growled.

"You won't get away with this," Zelda said before the Horrors took Zelda away.

"Oh I will," Magnus said before turning to his siblings. "Now for the next phase of the plan we need to keep the Makai Order away from our plans to send Horrors to the Spirit Springs in Eldin, Faron, and Ordon province and extinguish he light from the Springs that should buy us more time," the usurper said as Jasmine nodded.

"Yes brother," Jasmine said before she went to get the Horrors that would do the job.

"All according to plan," Magnus said as he sat on the throne.

(Scene break Ordon village a few days later)

Ed was helping Link fix a roof as they were working fixing Talo's goat barn which was damaged in the last storm as Ed looked to the distance. Link soon finished with the roof before jumping down and facing Talo. "Thanks Link, Edward sense I'm not as young as I used to be you were a big help," Talo said as Link nodded.

"No problem," Link said Ed let out a nod.

"Yes well if you excuse me I have things I need do," Ed said before bowing and walking off, his destination the Watchdog center in the village.

(Later in the Watchdog Center)

Garm was once again eating candy like nothing as like, she always says barely anything happens in Ordon village as Ed approached her. "Watchdog you have any assignments for me," Ed asked before the Watchdog spoke.

"Why yes and it's a Horror it seems a Horror was able to get passed Faron and enter Ordon and now it's on its way to the springs eliminate it immediately," Garm said as Ed nodded.

"It shall be done," Ed said before he bowed and left.

(Later at Links house)

Ed ran into Sarah's house which got the red head to look at the Makai Knight. "What's going on Ed?"

"There's a Horror in the area. I need to go snuff it out." Ed said as he made sure that his equipment was ready.

"Let me come with you." Link replied.

Ed looked at Sarah. "No. I am not going to involve civilians. If you get hurt I might have to kill you."

Link got concerned before Ed explained. "Horror blood has two effects on a mortal body one it can kill you I 100 days and turn you into a Horror at the end of those 100 days and I will have to kill you as a mercy killing," Ed said as Link got it.

"Fine but be careful," Link warned as Ed smirked.

"I know but you forget I'm the Gold Knight of Legend Garo," Ed said as Link smiled at that before Ed left.

Ed jumped down the platform as he headed for Ordon Springs as he knew the Horror was heading there so he will have the area advantage. Ed waited next to the springs before he saw a shady person walk by add the fact it was night time now he had a hunch. Ed walked over to the man before stopping and taking out his Madou Lighter and lit it which causes his eyes to gain the Horror Mark as Ed smirked

"Found you," he said before the Horror responded by grabbing Ed but Ed grabbed the Horrors arms and threw him through the gate to the springs which causes the Horror to show its true form sense the Sacred energies of the Spring responded. The Horror growled as it knew Ed was a Makai Knight.

**"Damn you Makai Knight,"** the Horror growled in its native language as it then charged at Ed as its body spoke of stone as Ed dodged the attack and was ready to draw the Garoken.

_**"Ed this Horror is called Rocnok it's known for its stone hard skin and its brute force so it shouldn't be much of a challenge for you,"**_ Zaruba said before Ed nodded.

"Understood," he said before drawing his sword and taking is battle stance.

The Horror snarled and charged at Ed. Despite its size and intimidation factor, it was very obvious in its attack patterns. Ed was able to pick up on the tactics and blocked and dodged the attacks. He slashed at the Horror causing it to skid back.

Ed took the chance and lifted up his sword spinning it in a circle summoning the Garo armor. The Horror looked at Ed and then smirked realizing that the plans were coming together.

Once Garo was on in play the Horror roared s it charged at Garo. Rocnok charged as Garo ducked under the attack as he slashed at the Horror causing it damage. Garo then spun and cut through Rocnok's chest finishing it off as Garo sheathed his sword before transforming back to Ed.

Something bugged Ed like how was the Horror able to break past the Faron Springs considering the only way into Ordon province is through Faron. Ed went to investigate as he headed to across the bridge and to his shock there was a wall in the way that gave off dark energies.

_**"Ed this is definitely Twilight but that shouldn't be possible sense the only way to the Twilight Realm was through the Mirror of Twilight and its faint but I'm also picking up a little of Makai,"**_ Zaruba said as Ed nodded.

"Let's report this to the Watchdog maybe she has an answer to this," Ed said before he headed back to the Watchdog Center to report to her.

(Later at the Watchdog)

Ed entered to see the Watchdog fishing in the water in her center as Ed stabbed the Wolf Statue causing a Dagger to be produced which the Watchdog took. "Don't worry Edward that will be sealed into Makai but there's something troubling you," Garm said as Ed nodded.

"Yes there was a Wall of Twilight at the entrance to Faron province and Zaruba sensed a little Makai Aura in it," Ed said before the Watchdog stopped what she was doing.

"It seems someone is trying to destroy or conquer Hyrule with Twilight and Horrors," Garm said as Ed was shocked. "And with that wall in the way we won't be able get into contact with the other Watchdog in Faron province," the Watchdog said as Ed nodded. "Very well Garo a new assignment you are to get into contact with Ordona the Light Spirit to find a way to enter the Twilight," the Watchdog said as Ed nodded.

"It shall be done," Ed said before he left the Watchdog Center to make his way to the Spirit Spring.

(Later)

On the way to the spring, Ed ran into Sarah. "What's going on Ed? You look like a Cucco is after you."

"The Twilight is expanding into the Faron province. I need a way to get into the realm, I need to find out what is going on at the castle."

Sarah looked at Ed and the looked away. "I think I know a way. Well at least my dad might."

Ed stopped moving. "How so?"

"My father told me stories about the Twilight Realm. He also told me about how my mom helmed travel through the realm even though she was cursed."

_**"It's possible that if your mother was a citizen of the Twilight Realm then you could travel between the realms."**_ Zaruba theorized.

Ed looked at Sarah and both went to her house.

"Dad?" Sarah called out.

Link came through a doorway. "What's wrong Sarah?"

"The Twilight Realm seems to be spreading again. We need to stop it." Ed replied. "I also think your daughter might be able to help me because of her mother."

Link sighed. "I guess the blood of adventuring can't exactly be extinguished. Let me get you a couple of things before you leave."

_**"You're taking this oddly well,"**_ Zaruba said as he knew most fathers would be adamant about letting their daughters go out and save a kingdom especially from Horrors.

"Don't take it the wrong way but I had a feeling she would eventually leave Ordon and travel Hyrule but I hoped she would live a normal life considering that she is basically a mixture of Twili and Hylian but she does have my courage and knows when the world needs you it's kind of a given," Link said as Zaruba nodded.

"I will protect her during this quest," Ed said as Link pulled out some cloths he was hoping to give to Sarah.

"Here," Link said as Sarah looked as it looked to be a green dress of sorts as it seem made for battle as Zaruba could sense the magic in it.

_**"Where did you get this it gives off the same sacred power as a Madou Robe but it also has a protection spell for whoever wears it,"**_ Zaruba said as Link smiled.

"Simple I got it at my last trip to the Great Fairy Fountain in Gerudo dessert," Link said as Zaruba understood.

"Well then I shall wait outside for you to get ready," Ed said as he walked to the porch to wait for Sarah.

Ed stared at the sunset noticing that with the encroaching darkness it looked very bleak.

"Ed?" He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard Sarah's voice. He turned and if he didn't have better control over his emptions he would have blushed. The dress that Link provided was certainly made for Sarah as it showed that all the work on the farm did her good. Sarah was not so keen on that control and actually blushed.

"Um, Ed? You're staring." Sarah said looking away.

Ed snapped out of his gaze. "Sorry. Let's go."

"Hold on I have one more thing." Link said going to the mantle. He pulled down the sword and shield and gave it to Sarah. "This was my first weapon. Treat it well. I don't want you to go after the Master Sword unless needed."

"I will. Love you dad."

"Love you too. Say hi to your mom for me if you see her."

Ed and Al left the village and when they arrived at he wall Ed knocked on it and saw it was pretty solid. "Seems pretty solid," Ed said before Zaruba spoke up.

_**"Well with Sarah's Twili heritage maybe she can enter and bring you in though I'm not sure if you will end up spirit, beast, or human when exposed with Twilight,"** _Zaruba said as Ed nodded.

"We'll have to take the chance," Ed said as Sarah nodded.

"Ok here goes nothing," he said before tapping the wall and it rippled like water. Sarah was shocked at this before she dived her hand in and it went inside. Sarah took her hand out and saw it was like a shadow before it returned to normal. "Ok I can do this," Sarah said before she entered the wall and Ed waited.

(In the Twilight Faron Woods)

*Insert Twilight theme from Twilight Princess

Sarah saw that the forest seem deserted as there was no life as far as the eye can see. She also noticed that her skin had blue lines on them similar to runes as her skin tone had went pale white. "Is this from mother?" Sarah asked as she saw her skin wasn't the natural she was used to but of course she was raised Ordonian all her life. "Ok," let's see what I can do," she said before focusing and to her shock a hand was in her face she felt that it was connected to her hair making her go wide eyed. She then tested it out after calming down and saw when she put her hand through the wall it went through making her smile.

(With Leon)

Leon and Zaruba were starting to get a bit worried as they saw that Sarah was gone for a while before a large hand shot out making Leon go wide eyed and before he can draw his sword the hand grabbed him and pulled him in.

(Later)

As Leon came to he saw that the world around him had a dull glow which was common and small squares went to the sky showing that he was in Twilight now as he was surprised. "Sarah," he called before he saw her and she looked different, her skin was pale white with blue markings on them as some parts of her skin was an ebony black making as her hair had become red with a hand like tail sticking out of it.

_**"That's Sarah I guess being in Twilight draws out her Twili blood,"**_ Zaruba said as he watched. _**"This is the first time I see Hylian/Twili hybrid and it looks like they are able to walk between both the light and dark worlds,"**_ Zaruba said as he was surprised to see this.

To Ed he felt like he was looking at an angel as his heart beat increased before Sarah blushed. "Ed your staring again," Sarah said as Ed looked away.

"My apologies," he said before Zaruba spoke up.

_**"Let's get to Faron Springs and find out how Faron lost his light,"**_ Zaruba said before Ed nodded and he and Sarah went deeper into the Twilight.

Quickly running through the woods, they quickly found the spirit spring for Faron.

"I guess the spirit dematerialized." Sarah said.

Soon a light started shining and a disembodied voiced spoke. _**"**Daughter of Twilight, Knight of Light. You have come for me. I wish that I could help your journey at the moment but these Horrors and the Twilight encroachment have scattered my essences. Please recover them."_

Sara and Ed nodded and proceeded into the Twilight Faron Woods.

As they walked it didn't take long for them to find the first bug there but they were about to pass it when Zaruba spoke up. _**"Hey guys a fragment of the light spirit is right next to you I guess you need animal like senses to see it,"**_ Zaruba said as Ed and Sarah looked and only saw a glowing mist which made them confuse as whatever was flying there seemed to have noticed them and started producing electricity and flew at them as the two dodged the attack as Ed pulled out his Garoken.

But when he swung the sword the blade went right through the mist having some effect on the creature but sense it was a mist to their eyes fighting it was going to be tough. "Any ideas Sarah?" Ed asked as he took his battle stance.

Sarah looked around and then the hand on her head started to act weird. It pointed to each one and zapped it. In an instant they seemed paralyzed.

"Ed try to take them out now."

Ed nodded and with three quick strikes they blew up as they released the Light Spirit essence they captured and Ed pulled out the Tears of Light and had them absorbed.

As they walked they crossed paths with more of these Twilight Mists as they gathered the Light Tears in them to bring back to the Light Spirit. They soon arrived at the path that leads to the Lost Grove and the Forest Temple as they found the last one but it wasn't a mist it was a Twilight version of a Horror.

_**"It seems that Horrors are unaffected by the effects of Twilight being beings of darkness themselves,"**_ Zaruba said as Ed drew the Garoken and took a battle stance.

Sarah drew her sword and shield as she was ready for anything. "Sarah keep your distance from this creature if its blood gets on you," Ed began as Sarah was already told.

"I know I'll die in 100 days," Sarah said as Ed nodded.

_**"I don't know the effects Twilight will have on Horrors so be careful,"**_ Zaruba said as he wouldn't be much help in this situation.

The Horror charged at Ed. Ed managed to parry the blow. The next few minutes was spent Ed trying to gauge how, much the Horror was changed. Seeing that this particular horror wasn't really strong in the Twilight, he was able to counter most of the blows. Knocking it back, he transformed into Garo and began to beat back the Horror. One final slash and it was defeated getting the last of the spirit bugs.

Instantly the spirit of Faron remade itself and the Twilight was dispelled. Garo powered down as the Twilight vanished. Sarah returned to her normal skin tone which caused Ed to look disappointed at the skin change.

*End OST

"Well it looks like some of the Horrors didn't interact with the Twilight well." Sarah said.

"That was only one Horror they were will certainly be more." Ed said.

"And with the village nearby it was a miracle that it didn't attack the village," Sarah said as she saw the sign pointing torts the Faron settlement nearby.

*Insert Twilight Princess OST: Light Spirit

That was when there was a bright flash of light and the two were transported to the springs as the Light Spirit began to form. The Light Spirit was a Monkey Spirit Faron as Ed stood still and presentable to the Light Spirit as Sarah looked amazed as this was the first time she saw a Light Spirit. _"Thank you Gold Knight Garo and Daughter of Twilight, you have returned my Light that as stolen by Darkness,"_ Faron said as Ed nodded.

_**"Can you tell us how you lost your light?"**_ Zaruba asked as Ed pointed the Madogu at the Spirit.

_"Yes you see sometime after you had passed by here I was attacked by Horrors endowed with Twilight,"_ Faron began as everyone listened.

(Narrated Flashback)

The screen showed that Faron was floating above the lake as he watched the battle. _"The Horrors appeared as if they had a mission here, they did not have host bodies which meant someone had summoned them from Makai to attack me,"_ Faron told as the Horrors showed up as the roared. _"It was a battle that I had lost leaving Faron in Twilight but I had seen that the Horrors instead of heading into Ordon they took advantage of the Darkness and began to enter the Temple that once held the Darkness,"_ Faron said a it showed the Horrors entering the Temple.

(End Flashback)

"I believe the Horrors seek to use the Temple for some purpose though what I do not know but what I do know is that Hyrule is in grave Danger," Faron said as Ed nodded.

"We shall head to the Temple and clear it of Horrors," Ed said as Faron nodded.

"Very well but be careful the Tempe has been changed by the Horrors in there you shall be entering a mere fragment of Makai so be weary," Faron said before he vanished.

*End OST

"Let's go," Ed said as Sarah followed as she had something on her mind.

"Wait Ed shouldn't we head to the Settlement first before going to the Temple?" she asked as Ed looked.

"We need to clear it of Horrors and even then if that Temple is allowed to keep drawing power from Makai then Faron Village will be in danger," Ed said as Sarah nodded in understanding.

"Ok let's go," Sarah said before she followed Ed to where the Temple was located.

They crossed into the woods which was now full of poisonous mist.

"The Twilight and the Horror's presence is corrupting the land already, we need to move." Ed said as they hopped across the tree tops. After a few tense moment they spotted a monkey that was clearly in distress.

"Oh crud, the Horrors' probably infected the monkeys." Sarah said gasping.

"That is not good. Come we need to make for the temple now!" Ed said.

The duo arrived at the Temple door and saw it was free covered it web but Ed then took out the Garoken and sliced through the Webbing with ease as he looked into the darkness that was the Forest Temple. "No turning back once we enter we need to go through till we defeat the Horror cursing this Temple," Ed said as Sarah nodded.

"Ok let go," Sarah said before the duo entered the temple to clear it of Horrors unaware that they are tied to a great destiny for Hyrule to gain peace.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here's the chapter I hope you all enjoy it and leave a review to tell me what you liked about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Knights of Hyrule

ESKK: Hey finally got this out. Anyway please leave more reviews telling me how I'm doing otherwise I won't feel inspired to continue this. So enjoy and leave a review.

"Animal translations,"

(Start Chapter 3)

After the duo entered the Temple Sarah saw that it was much different then what her Fathers stories described it especially sense it looked similar to Shadows as there were Skulls adorning the walls and floor, with Torches lighting the Temple. _**"I sense a lot of Horrors in this Temple and they are all being brought here by a powerful Horror somewhere in this temple but with the locked Rooms getting through will be tricky,"**_ Zaruba said as Ed nodded.

"Sarah be on guard you never know what can pop up," Ed said as Sarah nodded and the duo entered to locate the Boss Horror.

As they walked through the temple, the corruption in the temple became more evident. Searching for an unlocked door they found a monkey in a cage.

"Momo!" Sarah as she ran to the cage. "The monkeys in this temple are friendly albeit a little mischievous. What happened girl?"

Momo started rattling the cage. Ed walked up to the cage. "Stand still I will get you out." Ed said and slashed the cage. The female monkey leapt for joy and then went to hug Ed who looked uncomfortable at the hug.

"Momo what happened to the rest of the monkeys?"

_**"You can understand her?" **_Zaruba asked as he was caught off guard.

"Of course I got it from my dad he does transform into a wolf after all," Sarah said as Ed nodded.

'These monsters appeared out of Darkness and began corrupting the Temple they hid a weird item that they seemed to fear and carried an artifact giving off dark smoke to the main room where the Fused Shadow use to be kept," Momo said in Monkey making Sarah nod.

"She says there's an item here that can help us as well a strange artifact in the Fused Shadow room," Sarah translated a short version as Ed nodded.

_**"That artifact must be the source of the corruption,"**_ Zaruba said as Ed nodded.

"So we have to find it and destroy it," Ed said as Sarah spoke next.

"But that item can be useful let's try and find it first," Sarah said as Ed nodded.

"Let's go," Ed said before they began to explore the room for a chest.

So they continued through the temple eventually reaching a wall with some spiders. Sarah used the slingshot she had and took them out and climbed the wall. Once on top the monkey pointed out a chest. Sarah looked and found a map in the chest.

"Hopefully this will help us find the rest of monkeys. Momo can you find where they found them?"

Momo nodded and led them to a bridge. Suddenly a dark form appeared as Momo then began to cross the bridge. With a sinister laugh it destroyed the bridge. Taunting the two it fled across the gap.

"Great now what?" Sarah asked.

_**"Perhaps we could try and find the monkeys to help us cross the gap."**_

"That the first time I heard you suggest monkeys to help us Zaruba," Ed said as he pointed Zaruba torts him.

_**"Don't look to deep into it a Knight has to use all his resources and his surroundings when hunting Horrors,"**_ Zaruba said as Ed nodded.

"Ok Momo can you lead us to the other Monkeys?" Sarah asked as Momo nodded before she began leading them to the other Monkeys.

Momo led them over to a gap. Before they could figure out a way to cross, Momo climbed up to the roof and then hung down.

"Guess we can use them to swing across." Sarah said jumping onto Momo and landing on the other side. Ed followed shortly after with Zaruba complaining about the monkey squeezing him.

The next room was filled with spiders and other nasty beasts. Ed and Sarah quickly pulled out their swords to defend themselves.

Ed quickly took the offensive as he slashed at the Monsters and saw they had ink like blood showing they were Horrors. Sarah was having a bit of a hard time sense her sword want Soul Metal but that didn't stop her from trying. As they fought it Ed blocked strikes as he soon saw a cage hanging from the ceiling with a Monkey in it as Ed the blocked another attack.

"Sarah one of the Monkey's is above us," Ed said as Sarah looked and nodded.

Ed then quickly finished off the monsters before sheathing his sword. "Now to get the Monkey down from there," Zaruba said as Sarah looked around for something to cut the rope that was tied to a high point.

"Any ideas Ed?" she asked as Ed looked.

"I got this," he said before running up to the wall before grabbing the vines before climbing it and then slicing the rope which dropped the cage but didn't break it.

"My turn," Sarah said as she came and sliced the bars freeing the Monkey.

The monkey quickly stood up and hugged Sara getting her to giggle.

"Alright, I'm glad you're okay. Come on we need to go find your friends." Sarah said.

The two humans walked forward to the next room. Ed turned to Sarah. "Why is, it that animals like these monkeys seem to like you."

Sarah giggled. "My dad turned into a wolf and he was always in tune with the animals he encountered. Guess somethings passed to me."

_**"It must have been because of the Triforce of Courage that he was able to traverse Twilight as a wolf,"**_ Zaruba said as Ed nodded.

"I see," he said as they traversed.

They fought more monsters and traversed the temple even more as they soon arrived at another room and saw a Monkey in a cage surrounded by Horrors. _**"Looks like they know we're in the temple,"**_ Zaruba said as he saw that the Horrors looked hungry. The Two Humans walked to the bottom of the room with the Horrors taking notice to them.

Ed drew the Garoken and took a battle stance while Sarah drew her sword and shield ready to fight. The Horrors roared as Ed paid attention to any holes in thee defenses that he can exploit.

The three horrors charged at the two and Ed took advantage of it stabbing one in the stomach. Sarah backpedaled and used the shield to push it back. Stunned, the horror didn't see the sword quickly hack it to bits. The third horror tried to get the jump on Sarah but Ed was much quicker and ended the horror's life. Sarah quickly ran to the cage and freed it.

"You think we have enough monkeys to get across?" Sarah asked.

The third monkey Ko pointed to the door. "Guess we have one more." Ed said.

_**"Well then I guess we have more Monkey's to count,"**_ Zaruba said as Ed sighed in annoyance.

"Let's go," Ed said as they went through the door. And like before they began going through the temple unlocking doors with keys they found in treasure chests, fighting monsters, and solving hard puzzles. They soon arrived at a locked door which Sarah produced a key and opened the door before the entered to see that there was the Monkey they were looking for and it seemed to have one Horror Guarding it as it looked like a cat with a clown mask for a face as it looked hungry.

_**"This Horror might be troublesome better sit this one out Sarah,"**_ Zaruba said as Sarah knew her sword wouldn't be much of a match against the Horror.

"Fine," she said before she went to take cover.

Ed then jumped down and landed safely on the ground as he drew the Garoken and took his battle stance. The Horror roared as it was ready to pounce upon Ed as the bearer of Garo was ready for anything.

_**"Ed that is the Black Cat Horror. It uses its powers to corrupt the air around it and suck the luck out of the air."**_ Zaruba said as Ed nodded.

He slowly walked in a circle around the Horror ready to attack at moment's notice.

Ed knew Luck may not be on his side but he always makes his own luck as he looked around for anything in the area that can give him an edge. The Black Cat Horror then pounce as Ed was about to spin to dodge but his food got caught on a vine causing him to trip and the Horror to get a slice on him as Ed cursed and tried to ignore the stinging pain.

The Horror growled as it smirked at seeing it got a blow on Ed as the bearer of Garo growled knowing he had to be more careful. _**"Ed this Horror does have a weakness even though it can turn luck against you it can't control its own luck so if you can use bad luck as a weapon you can win,"**_ Zaruba said making Ed nod as he took his battle stance.

Ed looked up and noticed one of the pillars seemed to be loose for some reason. Ducking under another swipe and he moved out and picked up a rock and tossed it. The pillar seemingly jarred loose and started falling. The Horror didn't see and was stabbed through the shoulder. This gave Ed the opportunity to counter attack.

Ed knew he had to finish this Horror off fast as he then summoned jumped up and sliced the head clean off ending the Horror. "Ok I'll get the monkey," Sarah said before she ran over to the cage and with her sword sliced open the cage freeing the Monkey. The Monkey jumped on Sarah hugging her as Sarah hugged back. "Don't worry your safe now," Sarah said as Ed looked on before the Monkey jumped off.

_**"We should have enough Monkey's to cross that bridge hopefully we can get something from that room the Monkey's tried to take us too that can help us,"**_ Zaruba said as the two nodded.

They began going through the temple and found themselves in the room that had the door to the bridge before they went through the same door an saw the Monkey's there waiting. Once the tam walked up to the Monkey's they began to jump onto the rope one by one taking a spot in front of the other as Ed saw the Monkey's wanted the duo to use them as a swing to get across.

"Well don't look down," Sarah said before she grabbed a monkey and began to swing to the other side by using the Monkey's.

Ed watched Sarah swing across. Ed followed her lead and cross the gaps in the floor. Zaruba was muffled as he was covered up by the monkeys. Swing across they came across a larger door and entered the room.

Once they entered they saw a brush with the Triforce etched on it as soon a monkey like Horror showed up as Zaruba had Intel.

_**"That's the jungle servant Horror Roshi it's known to be the servant of the High Horror Oozaru but don't under estimate it its quiet the troublesome Horror,"**_ Zaruba said as Ed drew the Garoken.

"Noted," Ed said ready for anything.

The Horror began jumping around the pillars. Ed and Sarah tried to catch up to him but he was too quick. What didn't help was that he had a large boomerang that he took potshots at the two.

"He's too quick," Ed said as Sara nodded.

"I know we need a plan," Sarah said as they can just keep chasing and tiring themselves out.

Looking at the pillars as the Horror was jumping around, Sarah noticed the pillars were wobbling.

"Got a plan." Sarah said and ran to the pillar with the Horror on it. Instead of slashing she rolled into the pillar. The sudden impact knocked the Horror of balance.

The Horror of course fell down as Ed and Zaruba were shocked_**. "That was even more reckless then you,"**_ Zaruba said before Ed charged at the Horror who had gotten up and began attacking. Ed slashed at the Horror as it was taking a lot of hits before summoning the Garo armor and slashing through its gut and defeating it as the Boomerang was left.

_**"Wonder what this is for?"**_ Zaruba asked as Garo picked it up and threw it but when he did the Boomerang began to fly around on its own before it cut down the Madou Brush tied to vines as it landed into Sarah's hand.

But when it did Sarah's mind was flooded with images on how to use it before she held in and with a few swipes drew a Makai Symbol that soon entered the brush causing it to glow before a dark dust came off it showing it was cleansed. _**"It seems she has the capabilities to become a Makai Priestess,"**_ Zaruba said shocked Ed.

"You sure?" he asked looking at the Madou Ring.

_**"Positive he being able to cleanse that Madou Brush is proof of that,"**_ Zaruba said as Sarah listened.

"Wait I can use this?" she asked looking at the Brush that had the Triforce on it.

Ed noticed that indeed it had the Triforce symbol on it. "It seems like the goddesses have a destiny for you that involve the Makai order."

"What does this mean?" Sarah asked.

"It means once we clear this area I can train you or get someone to train you."

_**"Most likely he'll get someone to train you sense he barely knows anything about Makai Priests,"**_ Zaruba said as Sarah laughed a bit.

"What's so funny?" Ed asked as he looked to Sarah.

"Oh it's just that you and Zaruba mirror each other in ways sure your all serous Ed while Zaruba knows when to crack a joke and while you are focused on defeating Horrors Zaruba finds most of them troublesome," Sarah said as Ed nodded.

"Ok then we should keep going forward," Ed said as he walked passed Sarah. As he did Sarah sighed as she was hoping to get some sort of smile from Ed but it's like he always broods or is focused on the mission at hand.

The duo soon exited the room and saw the Monkeys were gone as Zaruba saw this. _**"Damn those apes ditched us,"**_ Zaruba said as Sarah spoke to their defense.

"They probably went in deeper in case we need to get pass any more trenches," Sarah said as Ed then looked to the side and saw that a path was open. The duo walked in that direction as they saw that the bridges were out as Zaruba sensed it.

_**"I sense Makai Energy in these bridges perhaps Sarah can turn the bridges our way,"**_ Zaruba said as Sarah looked confused.

"How?" she asked before the Triforce symbol on the brush responded by guiding Sarah to the bridge and once there her mind was flooded with images that showed her what she needed to do. Sarah then began making strokes with the Brush before a Makai Kanji appeared and went to the first bridge which turned their way enough for them to walk across it. Sarah was shocked as this Brush was showing her what to do in specific situations that called for it. Sarah then focused and did the same motions with the other bridges before they were able to get to the ledge on the other side from where they entered.

The duo went through the door as Zaruba spoke up. _**"The taint still hasn't left the Temple yet it means we haven't killed the Horror causing it yet,"**_ Zaruba said as Ed looked at the Madou Ring.

"Did the taint leave it in any form?" Ed asked as Zaruba sensed before speaking.

_**"Yes it seems that Monkey Horror was in a way second in command of this temple so I can sense the Horror in charge more clearly,"**_ Zaruba said before he focused. "It's not too far but we should hurry before its trail runs cold," Zaruba said as the duo nodded.

"Let's go," Ed said before they began traversing the temple again.

After a short walk they found themselves in a room with several ledges. Walking around, they, came across a weird looking flower.

"Ed that looks like it would swallow us if we try to jump across."

"Then how do we jump." Ed asked.

Sarah looked around the room and spotted something moving.

Sarah looked and saw that it was the Monkey's they saved as one jumped over to Sarah before they began to communicate. "Ok I see," Sarah said before turning to Ed. "They need more of their friend rescued before we can get across the chasm with the weird looking flower," Sarah said as Ed nodded.

"Ok looks like we have to save some more Monkey's," Ed said as Zaruba groaned to that.

_**"Great and I just got the smell of Monkey off me,"**_ Zaruba said as Ed sighed.

"Come on," Ed said before they left and began their search for the other monkeys.

After a couple of rooms they came across a room with more monkeys and more horrors. Ed looked at Sarah. "You can fight with that brush but be careful not to get the blood on you."

"Got it," Sarah said before the Triforce symbol shined and flooded Sarah's mind was flooded with images for a spell called Magic Bolt. "Magic Bolt?" she asked before they jumped down. Ed drew the Garoken as Sarah drew the Madou Brush. Ed charged before Sarah created the Kanji that sense the Magic Bolt at a Horror doing damage.

_**"Good job Sarah,"**_ Zaruba called as Ed slashed at another Horror.

Soon enough the horrors were dispatched and Sarah quickly freed all the monkeys. With all of the monkeys freed they opened up the chest that appeared to get a strange key. They followed the monkeys to the room they had seen the other monkeys in. They quickly formed a swing bridge that the knights were to use to cross the chasm to the door.

_**"Ed. This is where the large source of Horrors are coming from. Be careful."**_ Zaruba said as he could sense the Inga.

The duo then unlocked the door opening it as Ed and Sarah entered the room. As they walked in Ed and Sarah could feel a dark presence in the room as soon once they entered they saw that before them was a tree like creature. The creature then began to move showing it was a combo of a human torso with Deku Baba as arms, its roots seem to form a gate as on its head showed that it was a Horror as it had wood above its fanged mouth as Zaruba had Intel.

_**"That's the Dark Tree Horror Drasil its skin is protected by its wood and its head is its weak spot which is protected by the wood helm, it devours with its arms and fires a powerful magic blast from its mouth. This Horror is formidable because it can summon lesser Horrors from within. A very troublesome Horror indeed,"**_ Zaruba said as Ed nodded.

"Looks like its weakness is fire and if we can cut off its arms we might be able to come out on top," Sarah said as she drew the Madou Brush.

"We need to gauge its attack pattern first find holes and flaws we can exploit," Ed said as he drew the Garoken.

_**"Well you better hurry because this Horror is formidable,"**_ Zaruba said as the duo nodded.

Drasil launched its roots at the two Makai knights, both barely dodging out of the way. Sarah created a Magic Bolt and fired which only made it angry. Ed tried to slash at the roots but it was deflected back. The two regrouped.

"Any idea to take this down Ed?"

"No, what about you Zaruba?"

_**"Hmm its arms are it's only source of protecting cut those off first, I also noticed that part of its roots seem to have soft spots with runes aim the magic bolts there hopefully if all the roots are removed then perhaps we can reveal its primary weak spot,"**_ Zaruba explained as Ed and Sarah nodded before beginning a counter attack.

The Horror launched out its roots. Sarah quickly launched her magic bolt at its weak spots. The Horror roared as the helm opened up and Ed quickly began slashing at the exposed spot. Sensing the helm closing up he jumped out of the way. The Horror then summoned lesser horrors to fight the two knights.

_**"That worked keep it up,"**_ Zaruba said as Edward and Sara battled the Lesser Horrors before they were all defeated.

Drasil then roared before it sent its Deku Baba's like arms at the duo in an attempt to devour them but Edward and Sarah jumped out of the way avoiding the attacks. "That was close," Sarah said as she held the Madou Brush at the ready.

_**"Do the strategy again aim for the runes on his roots," **_Zaruba said as Drasil then attacked with its roots that then got stuck like last time and in turn the Runes were exposed. Sarah and Edward attacked again as the runes were then destroyed like last time causing the helm to open up as Ed ran up the Horrors body and slashing at its face. Once again Ed then sensed that the helm was about to close before jumping away as the Horror then roared if fury.

"We have it on the ropes now one more volley should do the trick," Ed said as all he had to do was expose the face before transforming into Garo.

The Horror roared and sent out more mini horrors. Sarah quickly fired off more bolts as Ed hacked and slashed through the horrors. He then cut through the vines again causing the weak spot to open. Ed then quickly transformed and sped towards to the core.

Garo roared as he attacked the weak spot before cutting it in two as the Horror roared in pain as its body began to turn dull until in the end it exploded into black dust as it was then absorbed into the Garoken just before Garo reverted to Ed.

It was then the remains gathered and formed it a metal shard of sorts as it seem to have Makai Language imprinted on it. Ed and Sarah walked over to it to inspect it.

_**"What an odd shard it seems to have Makai energies in it with a hint of Twili,"**_ Zaruba examined as Ed had pointed Zaruba torts it.

"Wait Twili can I check it out?" Sarah asked as Ed nodded.

"Please be careful," Ed said before Sarah then put her hand on it and when she did her mind was assaulted with images as she saw a underground lake and some sort of ruined castle inside it. She then saw a castle that was black and blue that seemed to float in a void of perpetual Twilight. She then saw a woman facing away from her before she saw 6 shards that matched the one she saw before she saw a person praying between the 6 before a mirror appeared. Sarah was the dragged back in reality as she gasped.

"Sarah are you ok?" Ed asked as he held her.

"Yeah I think this shard just showed me a vision," Sarah said as Zaruba spoke.

_**"Perhaps Ed should ask the Watchdog perhaps she would know,"**_ Zaruba said as Ed nodded.

"But first we need to transport this," Ed said referring to the shard before Sarah had an idea and pulled out a glass bottle.

"It's not ideal but it will do," Sarah said as she put the shard in the bottle.

"Ok now to get out of here," Zaruba said before the Madou Brush glowed and Sarah's mind was showed a spell that seem to produce a portal that was much like the Twili portals scattered across Hyrule. Sarah then with a few swipes of her brush summoned the portal as Ed was shock.

_**"It seems whenever it glows Sarah learns a new spell that is needed,"**_ Zaruba said as Ed nodded.

"Let's go," Ed said before the trio entered the portal.

(Scene break)

After the group were teleported to the Faron Springs they began to make their way back to the Watchdog center in Ordon to inform the Watchdog what transpired.

When they reached the Watchdog was located, Ed turned to Sarah. "Be respectful to the Madam. You are an unknown to her."

Sarah nodded and they went through the gate. Sarah gasped at the darkness and the architecture, having never seen it before.

Ed bowed to the Watchdog. "We have returned Madam Watchdog. The Horror was successfully purged from the woods.

The Watchdog nodded and took the blade and inserted it into the gate. The Horror was sucked into the gate and sent it back to the Underworld.

"Very good, Garo. I have a new mission for you. Though the Twilight has been purged from Faron province the one remaining province Eldin is still under the clouds. Please head there and contain the Twilight."

Ed nodded and motioned to Sarah who bowed to the Watchdog. "During our mission, Sarah here awakened her potential abilities as a Makai Priest. Is there anyone that could teach her?"

The Watchdog lazily grabbed a piece of candy before eating it and once it was down the hatch she spoke. "Perhaps but I sense there is more to that then just a simple seeking to have someone train her," the Watchdog said as Sarah nodded as she pulled out the bottle with the shard in it. The Watchdog pulled out a madou brush and used it to levitate the bottle torts her as she looked at the sword. "This shard... it cant be," she said surprised to see it.

"What is it?" Ed asked as the Watchdog looked at it.

"This is a shard of Yuvel," the Watchdog said as Ed and Sarah looked as they were confused.

"Yuvel?" they asked as the Watchdog nodded.

"Yes Yuvel was a powerful Horror a direct servant of Messiah Yuvel was Messiah's fortress," the Watchdog said as Sarah looked.

"How powerful is Yuvel?" Sarah asked as the Watchdog looked.

"It nearly crippled the Makai Order as only a powerful Horror can sit upon the Throne of Yuvel his shards were scattered and turned into Apostle Horrors, I fear someone planted this there with the sole purpose of drawing Inga to revive Yuvel," the Watchdog said before producing another bottle but it was a metal one. "Here take this if you find the other fragments then you must place he fragment in there and once you have gathered them all we of the Order shall deal with it," the Watchdog said as Sarah then spoke.

"The Shard had a scent of Twilight can you explain that?" Sarah asked before the Watchdog let out a sigh.

"Yes see the Twili helped us combat Yuvel and once it was defeated we sealed Yuvel away deep under Hyrule Castle," the Watchdog said as Ed then spoke up.

"Very well I shall send a message to all Watchdogs in Hyrule the Golden Knight and an ally are seeking to cast out the cloud of Twilight and seek the Shards of Yuvel they will provide assistance with Knights and Priests under there command," the Watchdog said as Ed nodded and did a respectful bow.

"Thank you Madam Watchdog," Ed said as the Watchdog nodded.

"Of course now then off with you two I shall send a message to the Senate to send a Priest to train young Sarah here for now you have a long and treacherous journey but I'll enjoy the quiet less for me to do," the lazy Watchdog of Ordon said as the two then left. As they left the Watchdog knew what Sarah was as well as Yuvel before she spoke to herself.

"Be careful Twilight Princess of Light and Golden Knight Garo a long and treacherous road is before you, stand firm," the Watchdog said as she saw the two left.

(In Faron Village)

Alphonse was running at night away from a group of disguised knights from the castle as he was soon cornered. Alphonse then drew his sword as he then roared and charge at the Knights as he then stabbed one but when he did the Knight exploded and became a Horror. Alphonse then roared and hacked at another Knight as it turned into a Horror but when he did the sword shattered as Alphonse growled.

'This can't be how it ends, I can't afford to fail the people of Hyrule I have to save this land just like the Knight of Light did," Alphonse said as when he stood up the Horror was killed by another sword. Alphonse looked round and saw a streak of red as each Horror was killed one by one.

*insert Garo the Animation OST Rafael Garo Shoukan

He then looked and saw a man clad in crimson armor as he had a tattered blue cape, a large claymore, as his armor was fanged and had crimson eyes. Alphonse knew from this moment he had found the hope the Kingdom needs in being saved.

*End OST

(TBC)

ESKK: Well I hoped you enjoy this chapter sense me and UnitedOsprey1991 enjoyed working on it. Anyway like I always say leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Knights of Hyrule

ESKK: Ok before we start, this chapter is more filler then anything and it is largely based off the Garo Honoo no Kokuin episode but otherwise it's a filler, anyway enjoy.

(Start)

(Start chapter 4)

Alphonse looked as the man's armor vanished as it left him in a black coat as the coat was torn at the edges, on his arms were armored gauntlets as the coat didn't seem to have sleeves, his sword had transformed into a simple long sword as he sheathed it and began running away. "Wait!" Alphonse called as he gave chase.

As Alphonse chased the man the duo soon arrived at an alley as the man who had crimson eyes, dark red hair, and a goatee of matching color turned to Alphonse. "What is the Prince of Hyrule doing all the way in Faron?" the man asked in a cold tone as he was clearly the no nonsense type of guy.

"I was forced to flee as the caste was overrun by the same monsters that attacked me, tell me what are, they, are they demons?" he asked as Alphonse had never seen such monsters.

The Old man looked at Alphonse. "I see. Those demons as you call them are called Horrors."

Al looked at him curiously. "Horrors?"

"Yes. The spirits of greed and human desire. They look for hosts and prey on their desires. Then they consume their souls and assume their bodies."

"So Magnus has control over these Horrors," Alphonse said as he had a thoughtful look. Alphonse soon came to a conclusion as he turned to the old man. "Please sir Knight lend me your strength," Alphonse asked as the Old Man looked. "Alone my strength is no match for these Horrors but if you would teach me your ways I can stand a chance," Alphonse said before the Old Man swung his sword as Alphonse was wide eyed but when he turned he saw a Horror had snuck up on him.

"Before you make a hasty decision you must be aware of my name, I am Lucio and I am the Knight of Defense Gaia, as well as an ally and friend of the late Golden Knight Garo." Lucio introduced as Alphonse was shocked.

"You knew the Knight of Late?" Alphonse asked as he was shocked.

"Come with me there is something you must see and be aware of." Lucio said turning around and motioning Alphonse to follow.

(Scene Break out skirts of town)

Lucio and Alphonse arrived at a ruined church as inside was an untouched mural of a gold fanged knight as Lucio turned to Alphonse. "When this land was facing it's darkest time before the dreaded witch hunts the Knight clad in gold appeared. After he saved Hyrule he vanished into history, but he had a daughter and was good friends with your mother." Lucio said surprising Alphonse.

"My mother knew the Golden Knight?" Alphonse asked as Lucio nodded.

"Yes your mother and the Knight Order who slay Horrors came to an agreement, "Alphonse will be trained in the ways of the Makai Knight as a show of good faith," but then the Witch Hunts began and many Makai Knights and Makai Priests were put to death,so I kept an eye on you and the queen in the event that you were attacked." Lucio explained as Alphonse looked.

"Then... my destiny is to be trained as a Makai Knight so surely you will teach me," Alphonse said as Lucio then turned to Alphonse drawing his sword and attacking Alphonse giving him little time to draw his sword. The two began a sword fight as Alphonse realized that his instructors were going easy on him true strength came from experience. Soon Lucio was able to push Alphonse back as Alphonse held his battle stance.

"You have good reflexes." Lucio said as Alphonse saw Lucio was testing him.

Lucio then held his sword with the blade pointed down as he was motioning for Alphonse to hold the sword. But once Alphonse did Lucio let go and instantly Alphonse fell to the ground as the sword imbedded to the ground. "Much like how the Master Sword is the Blade of Evil's Bane the Soul Metal weapons are the bane of Horrors." Lucio explained as he picked up his sword and sheathed it. "I was on my way to the land of the Nobleman Joseph of Vales you will come with me." Lucio said as Alphonse looked at him.

(Scene break that morning with Ed and Sarah)

The members of Links household were waking up as Ed and Sarah were heading out to buy supplies for their quest. "Ready to go Ed?" Sarah asked as Ed walked to the door fully dressed.

"Yes." Ed said but as he walked out the door he noticed the sun was brighter than usual before it hit him. Tonight was the night of new moon as it didn't take long for Zaruba to react as soon Ed collapsed.

"ED!" Sarah called as Zaruba then spoke.

_**"Don't worry tonight is the night the Golden Knight doesn't appear see Ed is in a contract with me like all his predecessors I devour one day of his life for every month of mine and today is that day."**_ Zaruba explained as Link arrived and heard.

"Ok Sarah I'll take him to bed you handle getting the supplies." Link said as Sarah was worried for her friend but hopefully Zaruba won't do anything crazy.

(Scene Break that afternoon)

Lucio and Alphonse were traveling to a village that was owned by a local Noble. Alphonse was dressed in a hooded cloak as to hide his identity as they arrived at the gate. Lucio pulled out a parchment and presented it to the guard. "Me, and my apprentice are on a pilgrimage that is a pardon by the church." Lucio said as the Guard looked it over before nodding and letting them through.

When they were out of hearing range Alphonse spoke. "I didn't know your order has connections to the church." Alphonse said before Lucio spoke.

"It's a forgery." He plainly said as Alphonse was shocked.

"What? I don't understand." Al said.

"You remember the story of the witch hunts correct? Well in order to get from town to town we need to disguise our movements. In these times, being a priest of a church makes a good cover, being Makai Priests and all."

Al nodded and they headed into town.

"Tell me what do you know about Joseph of Vales?" Lucio asked as Alphonse looked.

"I met him a couple times and I could tell he had a deep appreciation for the arts." Alphonse said as Lucio kept looking ahead. "His land is rich with a grape yards fo which the finest wine is made." He continued as Lucio got what he needed.

"Perhaps he was once like that but he must be cut down now for he is a Horror." Lucio said as that shocked Alphonse.

"Surely there must be some mistake." Alphonse said as Lucio knew Alphonse had to see the state Josephs land is in to truely grasp what is going on.

(Scene Break that night)

Alphonse was shocked at what he saw this place looked as though the worst possible Hell had struck it as the beauty it once held was long gone. "What happened here?" Alphonse asked as he couldn't believe it.

As they walked Lucio was silent as Alphonse soon noticed some people as they looked very skinny and had decided to get to the bottom of it. "Excuse me!" He called but the people freaked out clearly scared of something as they ran away as Alphonse couldn't believe it.

"Come." Lucio said as he headed to the estate as it didn't take them long to arrive. Lucio opened the door to reveal a thick layer of dust around the home as well as a sense of dread.

Alphonse looked at the Knight of Defense before speaking. "Aren't you going to summon your armor?" Alphonse asked as Lucio looked.

"I will summon it when the time comes." He said before the duo went deeper into the estate.

It didn't take long for them to be attacked as Alphonse sensed it and blocked an attack from a Knight. Lucio drew his sword and rung a bell and saw the mans eyes react to the sound of the bell the Horror the transformed into its true form as Lucio was ready. Lucio then turned to Alphonse before speaking. "Get somewhere safe." He ordered just before he began fighting the Horror.

But during the tussle Alphonse was knocked to another room and heard the sound of an infants tears. He looked and saw a young woman with her infant child crying as the woman was trying to protect her child. Near her was the nobleman Joseph as he was playing a harp. But slowly a new being entered Alphonse sight as he looked at the large fat Horror that was clearly fed well as Alphonse was shocked and horrified to see this. Alphonse acted and raised his sword and slashed at the Horror but it did nothing to stop it, the woman noticed Alphonse as she was shocked and was possibly going to accept death to save her child.

"Please save him." The woman said as she tried to hand her child to Alphonse. The prince of Hyrule wasn't going to let her down as he grabbed the nearest item which was a spear and stabbed at the Horror but it once again did nothing. Alphonse then grabbed the woman and her child before getting them away from the slow Horror.

The Horror saw its meal was gone and went to the next available food source which was Joseph as the Horror grabbed him shocking the possessed Nobleman before devouring him. Alphonse shielded the mother and child from the horrifying sight as Alphonse soon took a look and saw the Horror was now coming torts them as he knew he didn't have the power of a Makai Knight to fight it.

That was when Lucio appeared as he had his sword drawn. He then raised his sword skyward and cut a crimson energy circle summoning his armor becoming Gaia.

Gaia then charged at the Horror before cutting it in two instantly killing it. Gaia then reverted to Lucio as he looked at Alphonse who was clenching the subject he had failed. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Alphonse said as he had no idea this was happening to the people of Hyrule the same people he sworn to protect.

(Later sun rise)

Lucio was watching the sun rise from the horizon as he heard footsteps and saw Alphonse. "Please... Lucio teach me to be a Makai Knight." Alphonse said as he bowed to the man.

"Why do you wish to become a Knight?" Lucio asked as he was testing Alphonse.

"I failed the people I sworn to protect I allowed this to happen and they suffered for this so please grant me the power to fight Horrors." Alphonse begged as Lucio looked.

"Get up." Lucio said as Alphonse stood up. "I will train you I Lucio the Knight of Defense Gaia will pass on to you every skill I know." Lucio said as Alphonse looked.

"Understood teacher." Alphonse said as he was one step closer to saving his mother.

(With Ed)

Ed found himself in a familiar world that he had grown accustomed to sense forming the contract with Zaruba. "The place where there is no time where past present and future intersect." Ed said as he turned and saw Master Garo.

"Yes young Garo the place where time intersects is where we meet again." Garo said to the one who carries his blood and title.

"Grandfather." Ed said as Garo began walking torts his descendant.

"There will come a time when you must make an important decision and when you arrive to that time you must be decisive but also follow your heart." Garo said as he passed his descendant. Ed looked and saw his predecessor was gone.

"Seems even now he has wisdom for me that I don't fully understand." Ed said as he closed his eyes and waited.

(Scene break real world)

Ed was coming to as he saw he was back in bed. It was morning as he felt a weight on him. He turned and saw Sarah with her head resting on his stomach. "Sarah." Ed said as Sarah woke up and looked before blushing.

"Ed y-you're awake." She stuttered as Ed got up.

"Yeah." Ed said as he got up.

_**"Glad to see your awake partner."**_ Zaruba said as Ed looked and saw Zaruba_**. "So what did you see this time?"**_ Zaruba asked curios as to what he saw.

"That's for me to know Zaruba." Ed said as Link who was up noticed.

"Well look who's finally up." Link said with a smile as Ed looked.

"Of course." Ed said accepting Links hospitality.

"Anyway while you were out of it aunt Ilia said my horse is ready so we can now ride through Hyrule." Sarah said as Ed looked.

"I think it would probably be better for us to wait till we free Eldin from the Twilight first." Ed said as Zaruba spoke up.

_**"That's right we can't afford to leave a horse out in the open where it can get stolen."**_ Zaruba said as Sarah nodded.

"I guess we're going on foot then." Sarah said as Ed nodded.

"Well then you better say goodbye to the village because they still care about you two." Link said as the duo nodded.

(Scene break)

After everyone gave their goodbyes and wishes of luck Ed and Sarah began their journey to Eldin province to free it of Twilight and Horrors. This journey will be one to stop the resurrection of Fortress Horror Yuvel and hopefully save Hyrule and the work as Ed carries within him the blood and power to seal Horrors and Sarah carries within her the blood of the legendary hero and royal Twili blood so together these two will save Hyrule.

(TBC)

ESKK: Wow this chapter was short or well it was a filler and like all fillers should be they should be short and sweet. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter because I sure did and thank UnitedOsprey1991 for helping me bring you this chapter anyway enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Knights of Hyrule

ESKK: Here it is a new chapter enjoy.

(Start chapter 5)

*insert Twilight Princess OST Hyrule Field

Ed and Sarah were now in Hyrule Field as no doubt there were monsters they had to be worried about out here. That was when Zaruba spoke up.

_**"You guys should be wary of the time by day you'll only have to deal with monsters but by night Horrors will appear."**_ Zaruba said as Ed nodded.

"Eldin Province should be that way." Sarah said as she pointed at to where the large sphere of Twilight was.

"Ok let's go." Ed said before something happened.

"HEEEEEEYYYYYY!" A female voice called as the duo looked ahead and saw a new postman running torts her as she was more attractive than her predecessor and was wearing pants instead of short shorts as on her belt was a Madou Brush as it was clear she was with the order.

*Pause OST

*Insert Twilight Princess OST Postman

"Sorry to bother you Golden Knight but I was on my way to Eldin to deliver the message from the Watchdog to the Eldin Watchdog but I found the path blocked and none of my spells worked on the wall." The post girl said Sarah was surprised to see her.

"Then give me the message I am heading to Eldin myself and will be able to give it to the Eldin Watchdog." Ed said as the Post girl shrugged.

"Ok then here you go." The post girl said as she handed the message to Ed. "Oh and here's one for the new Priest." She said as she handed it to Sarah. "Well I'm off." The post girl said with a salute before running off.

*end OST

*Continue Hyrule Field

"Wow even you guys get mail." Sarah said before Zaruba spoke up.

_**"We can read the message later but for now let's had to Eldin."**_ Zaruba said before the trio headed off.

After a few hours, they had gotten close to the Twilight. Ed looked up and saw that the sun was low in the sky.

"We should set up camp. Who knows what Horrors await us and because we have been travelling all day. The Horrors could attack us at our most vulnerable."

Sarah nodded. It was a long distance between Faron and Eldin, she was grateful for the respite.

(That night)

The duo had set up a camp fire as Ed was keeping it burning while they were enjoying their food. Sarah of course ate as something was on her mind. 'Mother...' Sarah thought sadly as she couldn't deny she had royal blood in her. She always wondered how her mother was able to send her to the realm of light after destroying the mirror of twilight. As she sat there and ate Zaruba took notice.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Zaruba asked as Sarah looked at the Madogu.

"Hey Zaruba!" Ed demanded as he didn't want to intrude on Sarah's private thoughts. Sarah looked as she smiled at Ed.

"Don't worry I'm fine really." Sarah said as Ed nodded as they finished their food.

"Well get some rest we have to get to Eldin in the morning I'll take first watch." Ed said as Sarah nodded and went to sleep.

As night carried on no Horrors showed up as Ed kept a visual on his surroundings. "Ed look at Sarah." Zaruba said as Ed looked and saw blue markings appearing on Sarah's skin without her tone turning pale as Ed was reminded of a curse he carries.

"Mother don't go." Sarah said in he saw Ed saw she was having a nightmare of sorts that was making her heritage respond. Ed sighed before taking off Zaruba and putting him on Emily's finger. Ed was familiar of an old childhood story if a young Knight or Priest in training was having a nightmare put a Madogu on him, or her and the nightmares will vanish.

Luckily Zaruba decided to take a quick peak into Sarah's dreams to see what she was dreaming about just as Ed placed his Madou Robe over her as a makeshift blanket.

(Sarah's dream scape)

Sarah was in a castle of sorts that was black as there were large rocks floating about with settlements on them but she was in the part of the castle no Twili seemed to enter unless summoned. Sarah entered a room and saw a beautiful woman that shared her appearance when she was in Twilight but with longer hair and dressed vastly different. She seemed to be sad as Sarah walked over to her as on her desk was something she recognized as a bracelet she always wore. Sarah looked at hers and saw it was a match as Sarah looked.

"Mother..." Sarah said as she looked at her mother the leader of the Twili, Queen Midna.

Midna didn't seem to take notice to Sarah as the girl went to touch her but her hand went right through her. Sarah then gained tears at finally seeing her mother's tears before she tried to hug her and pray Midna would feel the phantom hug. To Sarah shock Midna looked and stood up looking around. "That warm feeling all the way in this cold world." Midna said in Twili as Sarah found she could understand it perfectly.

Midna hugged herself as she smiled a bit as a tear escaped her eye. "Link or Sarah that was one of their warmth's I can feel it." Midna said as Sarah then cried tears of joy.

"If only I can see her for real maybe I can get to know her." Sarah said as she watched her mother's smile as it was like how she imagined it would be. Sarah soon felt herself waking up as it was either her shift or morning.

(That morning)

Ed had taken Zaruba off Sarah's hand when dawn began to approach as the fire was put out. Sarah woke up and saw Ed's Madou Robe was covering her like a blanket.

Sarah looked at Ed who was awake and making breakfast. She sat up holding the jacket closer. "Morning Ed."

Ed turned and saw Sarah awake. "Morning. You were shivering last night, so I hope the jacket sufficed."

Sarah nodded and she walked over to have some of the food he prepared.

"You also were calling out for your mother. Sounded like a nightmare." Zaruba said.

Sarah looked away from her breakfast. "I just...miss her a lot. I haven't seen her in forever and I want to get to know her."

Ed looked at the sky. "If the twilight is as bad as I fear, we might see here sooner or later. I am sure she would be happy at the daughter she has."

Ed served the food as they soon began to eat. Ed was eating his food as he stopped for a moment and gripped his left arm. He remembered how flames had scared Garo in rage, luckily he has more control of it now as it made Garo look like its true self. But the fear of losing control like that... he buried his emotions during battle and to many he was cold like many knights.

'A Makai Knight must have control of his emotions.' Ed thought as he then went back to eating.

Sarah looked and saw he had his own baggage when it comes to his mother. 'Ed.' Sarah thought as she looked as the one who inherits the blood of Garo.

(Later)

After the camp was cleared up Ed and Sarah stood before the wall of Twilight. "You know what to do Sarah." Zaruba said as Sarah nodded and entered the wall. Ed didn't have to wait long this time as a large hand came out and grabbed Ed before pulling him into the wall.

*end OST

*insert Twilight Princess OST Twilight field

Ed stood up as he looked around and saw Sarah waiting for him in her Twili form. "Let's go Ed." Sarah said as Ed nodded and the duo began traversing the Twilight.

As they traveled, the landscape changed. It went from the plains of Hyrule Field to what looked like a canyon walls.

"The Provinces of Hyrule are extremely varied geologically." Zaruba said.

"Yes. Each of the provinces with the exception of Ordon are supposedly made in the image of one of the goddesses. Eldin, being named after the Din, who is associated with fire, tends to be rockier." Sarah said.

Ed nodded and looked away with a blush. "How do you feel in that form?" Ed asked.

Sarah tilted her head. "It's strange, it feels like I am in a different body. Yet, it feels just as natural as my human body. Though I wish I had more cover." She said waving her arms around.

The group continued there trek faced with the occasional twilight monsters and soon they arrived at the gate to Kokariko village as luckily the gate was open. The duo entered and saw the town deserted save for the occasional soul flame.

As they entered Zaruba sensed it. _**"ED HORRORS!"**_ Zaruba called as Ed looked as did Sarah as the dodged the attack. The Spirit Flames didn't seem to notice as Zaruba looked. _**"I see so Horrors can walk freely in Twilight and bypass the Gate and go straight to possession and devouring. Ed Sarah keep the Horrors away from the people!"**_ Zaruba called as the two nodded.

"Right!" They called out before charging at the Horrors.

Ed slashed at the Horrors as they tried to possess the people of village. Hearing screams he turned and saw a Horror about to eat three children.

Not even thinking, he turned into Garo and charged right at the Horrors ending them in a quick slash.

The children looked up and saw nothing as the darkness that threaten to consume them disappeared.

Sarah was impressed as she sent an Energy bolt but more kept showing up. "Ed I have an idea!" Sarah called as Garo saw her hair arm lift up creating a circle of Twilight energy that targeted the Horrors.

Garo got ready as he had his sword drawn and soon Sarah released and was drained but Garo was able to hit all the Horrors at once as they were all defeated for now. Garo reverted to Ed as he ran over to Sarah and helped her up. "You ok?" He asked as Sarah look.

"Yeah just a little dizzy is all." Sarah said before she stood up straight and the two walked up to the light spirit.

_**"Please Knight of Light and Child of Twilight retrieve my lost light."**_ The Light Spirit said as soon the item to gather the Light Tears appeared before them.

_**"We'll be back soon."**_ Zaruba said just as the group began looking for the Tears of Light.

They started walking around town spotting the various tears in buildings and around prominent landmarks. Once they collected all of those in town, they vessel was about 3/4's full.

"I wonder where the rest are." Ed asked as he looked.

_**"Perhaps they further up the mountain. Be careful you two."**_

"Well looks like we're climbing Death Mountain." Sarah said before they began to hike the trail to the home of the Gorons.

They passed the Spirit Flames of Gorons as they were able to find ways to climb until they soon found what looked like the plaza for Goron City. They soon found all the remaining tears in the center but when they passed the entrance Horrors appeared and took the Tears of Light as Ed cursed.

"We need to split up we can get the Horrors better." Ed said as he then looked at Zaruba.

_**"I sense four Horrors."**_ Zaruba said as Ed nodded.

"I see four." Ed said as he drew the Garoken.

"I'll take the two on the right you take the two on the left." Sarah said as Ed nodded and they began their fight with the Horrors.

As they fought, they saw that the Horrors were much more sturdy and rockier then the ones they faced in Faron Woods. This could mean two things. One the Horrors had adapted to the area. Two, some of the Gorons had been taken over by Horrors. Despite this, the Horrors were quickly dispatched and last tears were recovered. Almost immediately, the twilight was pushed back and the town came back alive.

*end OST

*Insert Twilight Princess OST Light Spirit theme

They were then teleported to the Light Springs as they stood before the spring. Soon the Spring began to glow as from it an owl began to form as it was made of gold energy much like the Faron Light Spirit as in its claws was a large orb of light that served as the Province Light.

_**"You have my gratitude Golden Knight and Child of Twilight I am in your debt for returning to me my light."** _The Light Spirit said as he looked upon the duo. _**"But the danger has not yet passed Death Mountain though remains the same the Makai Energies inside it is producing Horrors but even then the way is sealed by another Horror."**_ Eldin said as Ed looked.

"What is this Horror?" Ed asked as Eldin looked.

_**"It resides in the plains of Eldin Bridge it is the Hollow Horsemen Horror Soulless and as its name implies you have no hope of defeating it without the aid of a Madou Horse."**_ Eldin said as Sarah was confused.

"Madou Horse?" Sarah asked as Zaruba looked.

_**"Yes some Makai Knights possess a Madou Horse but in order to access them the Knight must slay 100 Horrors and undergo the Trial of Inner Shadows luckily for us Ed's Horror Count with those last few Horrors has reached 100 so he can undergo the trial at any time."**_ Zaruba said as Eldin then spoke again.

_**"Yes but the main problem is that there has been Horrors leaking out of Death Mountain a Knight is already there dealing with it but even though he has a Madou Horse he can't leave his horse to deal with this Horror."**_ Eldin said before energy began to gather. _**"I shall give you this bottle filled with Horrors Blood it will attract Horrors but do not allow it to touch your skin or open it until it comes time to face Soulless, Golden Knight you must undergo the Trial of Inner Shadows in order to face this Horror." **_Eldin said before he made a trail of Light that lead up the Hot Springs in Kakariko Village.

"Understood, Sarah you handle any problems the village or Goron City is having, and if you see this Knight try and assist him. I will undergo the Trial." Ed said as Sarah nodded.

"Got it." Sarah said before Ed did respectful bow to the Light Spirit as it vanished.

*End OST

*Insert Twilight Princess OST Kakariko village

Ed then began heading the Kakariko Village Hot Springs knowing the Watchdog was there.

Sarah was left behind as she sighed. "Well might as well see if any old friends of dad need any help." Sarah said before she began to do a little exploring.

As she explored the town she spotted a shop. "It read Malo Mart, Kakariko Village." Sarah widened her eyes. One of the Ordon Villagers was Malo and she was some sort of business woman. She went inside and saw the mart was busy as ever. She saw a brown haired woman with a long white dress using a cash register to run up a purchase.

"Miss Malo?" Sarah asked.

The stern looking woman looked and smiled. "Sarah how are you?

"Oh I've been doing good I wanted to explore Hyrule and I was in the province and thought I could stop by." Sarah said as Malo nodded.

"I see well to me it seems like you're at that age and traveling around Hyrule so you can figure out what you want to do with your life." Malo said as Sarah smiled a bit.

'Not exactly but she has a point I need to figure out what I want to do with my life and career as a Makai Priestess especially sense I'm assisting in stopping a Fortress Horror from escaping.' Sarah thought as she smiled.

"Well then how about you browse around I'll give it to you 30% off." Malo said as Sarah decided to take a little look. As she looked her eyes soon landed upon an item that looked like it would be useful. It looked like it was made in the image of a wolf mixed with the Hylian shield before Sarah spoke.

"What's that?" Sarah asked as she pointed to the shield.

Malo looked at the Shield before she spoke. "That's the Hylian Wolf Shield it's a more updated version of the Hylian Shield and added to it is some designs for the legendary Knight of Light." Malo said as Sarah saw that was just what she needed.

"I'll take it." Sarah said as she took out Rupees to pay with.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Malo said. As Sarah walked out, Malo called out. "A word of warning, there's been some freaky stuff going on around here. I be careful. Don't go out at night."

Sarah nodded and walked out.

Meanwhile, Ed was taking a look around the dusty town. He heard hooves rushing through the town. The people in the square panic as a black horse rushed through the town.

*End OST

Ed jumped out of the way and saw a man in black armor riding a horse as both were giving off black smoke as it rode into the fields of Hyrule as Ed looked.

_**"Ed that's the Horror!"**_ Zaruba said as Ed looked.

"I don't have the power right now to fight it for now we need to get Gouten." Ed said before he saw a Goron in its boulder form. Ed quickly hopped on the Gorons back and when it opened up Ed was sent upward to the hot springs in Kakariko village that served as a bathing spot for many add he fact it was out of sight people can bath in peace there. Ed walked over to the far wall and presented Zaruba which opened the path. Ed then entered the wall and began walking down a hall. He soon arrived at a spot where it split as he knew which way to go.

_**"The tower of Heroic Spirits the birthplace of Garo as well as the place where every inheritor of the armor and title go to claim it."**_ Zaruba said as Ed walked through the hall. He soon arrived at his destination which was in a hidden forest beyond Hyrule. _**"Smart idea using the Makai Path to get here now to claim your noble stead."**_ Zaruba joked before Ed entered the tower to claim a very useful Madou Horse.

(Insider the Tower)

Ed was standing in the center as he looked up at where the Spirits reside before speaking. "Tower of Heroic Spirits I have come to undergo the Trial of Inner Shadows!" Ed called as the top part opened to reveal endless light.

_**"GOLDEN KNIGHT GARO TO UNDERGO THIS TRIAL IS TO WILLINGLY GO INTO THE DARKNESS TO FACE YOUR INNER DEMONS ARE YOU PREPARED?"**_ the Tower asked as Ed looked.

"Yes." he said before the light shined down on him and Ed closed his eyes.

(The Trial)

Ed opened his eyes and saw flames around him as he was wide eyed. He could tell this was his trial to face his trauma. Ed looked at his hand and saw Zaruba wasn't there. "Looks like I'm on my own." Ed said before he began to walk through the flames and tried his best to keep his mind off it.

"...Ed..." a voice called in the flames softly but surely as it was feminine. Ed looked around as he knew that voice was familiar to him. Ed then began walking forward to find the source. He soon arrived at the end and saw a woman in a Makai Priestess uniform as on the uniform was a necklace that had the symbol of the Garo on it. "Ed you came." the woman said before she turned to face Ed showing she shared a resemblance to Ed as she shared his hair color. "My son." she said as Ed was shocked.

"Mother." he said as he was shocked to see her.

She walked torts Ed as the transformed Garoken was with her as she faced him. "You're scared you fear the flames even to this day." she said as she looked at Ed. She then swung the Garoken at Ed who blocked with his own Garoken. "I see so you are ready for a fight in this trial of Inner Shadows where Garo cannot be used by you." Ed's mother said as she looked at her son.

"I... will bury these demons." Ed said as he took a battle stance.

"I see then." Ed Mother began as she raised her sword. "Can you face the Scar Flames your rage and fear had turned Garo into once upon a time?" She said before summoning the armor as in her place was Garo but different, its armor was sleeker as on its entire left half were cracks with a flame like glow in them as she looked at Ed.

"Now then Ed let see you face Scar Flame Garo." she said as she then charged at Ed.

(Scene break with Sarah)

Sarah arrived at the Watchdog center as she looked at the Watchdog. "Hello Madam Watchdog I have a message for you." Sarah said as the Watchdog looked at Sarah.

"So you are the one who has been traveling with the Golden Knight your exactly as they described you." the Watchdog said before she spoke. "Anyway I am the Watchdog Din who was named after the Goddess of Power Din it's a pleasure to meet you child of Twilight." The Watchdog named Din said as her crimson hair and eyes contradicted her white clothing.

"Ok Ms. Watchdog here is the message that was unable to arrive to you due to the Twilight." Sarah said as the Watchdog took the letter and read its contents.

"I see then so sense The Golden Knight is currently undergoing the Trial of Inner Shadows I believe you should assist our Makai Knight and Makai Priestess in this District they should be arriving right about now." Din said just as two people walked in, one was a woman in clothing showing she possibly lived near castle town as over it was a robe like coat, her pale skin was accompanied by her violet eyes and short black hair.

Next to him was a man possibly in his 30's or 40's as he had short blond hair that was messy, red eyes showing he had Shiekaha blood, and green Madou Robes. "Come on Elsa a night on the town just the two of us after all with all the Horrors we kill we need a break." he said trying to flirt with her as Elsa looked.

"No you leach I already have plans." Elsa said as Din then spoke.

"Sarah meet Rodin Louise and his Makai Alchemist Elsa Zinnia." Din said as Elsa looked.

"Oh we didn't know you had a guest madam Watchdog." Elsa said as she looked at the girl.

"Oh she's has that young beauty to her." Rodin said a Sarah looked at how much Rodin looked like an older Ed if he cracked a smile more often.

"Excuse me Mr. Rodin you wouldn't happen to know someone by the name Edward Louise would you?" Sarah asked Rodin was shocked.

"Wait you know my son how is he doing hopefully he has followed in my footsteps in seeking the beauty of woman." Rodin said before Elsa pulled his ear and then nut shot him as Rodin was holding his now injured manhood as he fell on the floor.

"Yes well then Elsa I ask you that you teach Sarah what you know till there mission in Eldin comes to an end as she and the Golden Knight Garo are on a mission of importance here." Din said as Elsa looked at the Watchdog as Rodin was thriving in pain on the floor.

"I will do my best madam Watchdog." Elsa said with a respectful bow.

(With Ed)

Meanwhile Ed was staring down the Scar Flame Garo. It felt more mechanical than his normal armor, which made sense as it contained all of his old memories.

Ed held up his sword and pointed to his opponent. "I may not be able to use Garo, but this trauma will not define me. I will pass and I will win." He said getting into his stance.

The Scar Flame Garo charged at Ed who blocked the attack and was trying to hold his ground. "A child born in flames at the cost of the mother's life who was accused as a witch its funny how it's these flames that bind us." Scar Flame Garo said as she tried and over power Ed. "You fear these flames because they remind you of the weakness you had when you were born unable to protect anything and to this day you still fear the flames that took my life." Scar Flame Garo said as Ed had his eyes shadowed.

"...I'm sorry..." He said finally as Scar Flame Garo was surprised.

(With Sarah that Night)

Sarah's training was in the middle of combat as she learned a lot so far. "Sarah have you decided what type of Priestess you want to be?" Elsa asked as the Horrors coming out of the Volcano let up a bit.

"What type?" Sarah asked confused.

Elsa was surprised Sarah didn't know about different types of Makai Priests before explaining. "There are different specialist of Makai Priests some specializes in the creation of Madou Tool, others hunt down fallen Knights and priests, or the more common support a Makai Knight family line." Elsa explained as Rodin was laying on a large rock.

"Hmm." Sarah said as she had a lot to think about.

That was when they heard screaming coming from the village. The trio ran to the village and saw the Horror Soulless was holding a child like a trophy as it rode on its Horse. "Damn." Rodin cursed as he had two Soul Metal Daggers drawn.

The Horror rode to the large field outside Kakariko Village before the Makai Trio gave chase. "Any ideas?" Elsa asked before Rodin spoke.

"I'll draw its attention you focus on getting the kid." Rodin said before spreading his arms and cutting silver energy circles with his Daggers before Asymmetrical armor that shared a resemblance to another Knight called Zero as his daggers had become short swords with chains on them. This was the Moon Slashing Knight Zoro.

"When you see a chance to get the kid take it!" Zoro roared before he charged into battle.

(With Ed and Garo)

"Sorry?" Scar Flame Garo said.

"I've been weak. To be scared of something like that. It haunts my memories to this day. To be reminded of that day. But it wasn't the flames fault it was those who condemned my mother. If anything, the flames have been my strength."

Ed stood up before he continued. "Those flames aren't the flames of vengeance in fact they are the opposite, they were mothers way to be with me, and protect me so these flames are her soul and they are my power to fight as one who protects!" And with that he forced the other Garoken off him before slashing at Scar Flame Garo's torso cutting her in two.

"Ed... you did well my son." She said and with that the flames vanished to reveal a world of white as before him was Garo but with a cape that had a gold symbol on it as this was Master Garo.

"You who have inherited my blood and title you have passed your trial of inner shadows by overcoming your passed trauma." Master Garo said as he walked passed Ed. "By passing this trial you have earned the right to use the great power of Garo."

Ed looked before he spoke to Master Garo. "I will use this power as one who protects." Ed said as Master Garo was facing away from Ed.

He then turned torts Ed before speaking. "Edward... become strong." Master Garo said as Ed nodded.

(With Sarah and co)

Zoro was using his chain swords to try and pull back Soulless while Elsa and Sarah had prepared a spell to get to the child. They then activated the spell which froze Soulless for a bit before Sarah ran and jumped on Soulless before untying and grabbing the unconscious child and jumping off just as the spell wore off.

Sarah took the child and put him in a safer spot. She turned back to the battle as Soulless broke the ice spell.

"We need a plan. Where the heck is Ed?" Sarah wondered.

As if to answer her prayers, Ed came out of nowhere and slashed at Soulless.

Turning to his right and spotting Zoro, the silver Knight nodded. "Better late than never Garo, what kept you?"

Ed smiled and turned to the Horror. "Just defeating my inner darkness."

'There's something different about him.' Zoro thought as he saw his son was carrying himself differently.

*Insert Savior in the Dark by Jam Project

Ed then summoned his Garo armor as he was now Garo. Garo glared at Soulless as Soulless charged at Ed but Ed jumped torts Soulless and began slashing at the left side of his torso showing that was his weak spot. Soulless was about to slash at Garo but Garo then kicked the spot jumping back as he landed in front of his allies.

"Stand back." Garo said as everyone nodded and went to find somewhere to hide. Garo then began to use his sword to draw a gold symbol in the air and once he finished making the circle part Soulless was already charging as an energy burst out knocking Soulless back. Now Garo was on the back of his new Madou Horse as on his back were two small scarves.

Sarah was surprised to see that Garo now had a Madou Horse showing he now had the power to battle Soulless. Garo then flicked Gouten's reigns as he charged at Soulless as a battle on Horseback began. The two riders charged and clashed sending sparks into the air. Garo turned and charged again. Soulless jumped into the air with Garo following them.

Sarah watched with wide eyes. "Wow, this is so cool. Where did he get the horse?"

Zoro turned to Sarah after he powered down. "The Madou horse comes from defeating a 100 Horrors and defeating the darkness that resides within us." Sarah looked as she was speechless at this. "Come on boy do your old man proud." Rodin said as he watched the battle.

The two fighters on horseback arrived on Eldin Bridge as they continued their battle. Soulless charged at Garo before missing and arriving at one end of the bridge. Garo and Gouten were on opposite sides of the bridge. Garo glared down at his opponent before leveling his sword which then transformed into a much larger one big enough to possibly hold Gouten as Garo was now ready to charge.

The two the charged as Gouten ran down the bridge with its hooves making sparks and once they were before each other Garo slashed at Soulless waist before cutting it in two. One he did the Horror exploded into black smoke before being sealed in the Garoken.

*End OST

Sarah watched as Ed powered down. "That was cool Ed."

Ed had a ghost of smile. "It was worth the darkness I had to defeat. But with a Horror here, I am highly concerned about what's going on Death Mountain. We need to get up the trail ASAP."

"HEY ED!" Rodin called as he flew in and tried to kick Ed but Ed blocked before Rodin tried to punch Ed as Ed blocked the attack as well. "Ed you've gotten better sense we last met as expected from a son of mine." Rodin said as Ed glared.

"And you're still a shitty dad who sleeps around." Ed said as Sarah was shocked.

"Wait he's your dad?" Sarah said as Ed glared.

"Not much of a dad if you ask he used to waist all the money on woman and prostitutes." Leon said as Rodin growled.

"Hey that money was our war funds and those woman is so Zoro can have an heir sense you have inherited the title of Garo." Rodin said as Ed looked.

"Sure." Ed said as the word was dripping with sarcasm. "And has Jiruba talked to you recently?" Ed asked as Rodin saw he was beat sense Jiruba very rarely talks.

"Who's Jiruba?" Sarah asked as Ed looked.

"My father's Madogu." Ed said as Sarah nodded.

"Though we need to hurry and get into the mountain and cut down the Horrors." Sarah said as Rodin then spoke.

"To get in you need to prove yourself to the Goron race and bear there mark." Rodin said as he lifted up his sleeve to show a Goron bracelet was there.

"That's the Gorons mark of a leech." Zaruba said as Rodin deflated to that.

"How the Goron marks someone as one of them differs from person to person, with Link he beat them in wrestling and was accepted as one of the Gorons, with Rodin he completed their trial of Spirit Flames and was given a bracelet." Elsa explained as Ed nodded. "I hope you have a plan." Elsa said as Leon looked.

"I'll think of something." Leon said before they all began heading back to Kakariko village.

(Later)

Back in the village, the group met up with the village mayor.

"Welcome back Sarah. How is your father doing?"

"It is doing well Mayor. Unfortunately we have important business." She looked at the two males with her. "This is Ed and Rodin. They have information on the creatures that have attack the village."

Ed stepped up. "My name is Ed and this is Rodin. We are Makai Knights."

Elsa looked ready to wipe memories incase this goes south. "Yes these creatures are Demons who follow their King Demise they wish to retrieve something from Eldin volcano and we wish to know a way to be allowed by the Gorons into their sacred mountain." Ed said as Rodin looked.

"I see well if you wish to earn the respect of the Gorons they have this coming of age ceremony that they have opened to outsiders basically its where a Goron proves his metal by praying to the Goddess Din in hopes and proving themselves as and receiving there marks as to what they are as an individual and what they specialize in if you hurry you might be able to make it before their current ceremony begins." The mayor said as Ed nodded.

"Thank you." Ed said before the Mayor gave a glare to Rodin no doubt knowing of his lecherous ways which made Rodin sweat a bit.

Ed and Sarah soon headed to Eldin Volcano as it was a mountain pass that was best made for and by the Gorons. Sarah looked up the mountain and groaned. "We have to climb all the way up there. This is going to be a nightmare on our feet."

Ed turned to her. "We don't have any choice. If it's any consolation I will help you."

Sarah blushed. "No I can do it." She said storming off.

Ed shook his head and followed her up the trail unaware of spying eyes.

(TBC)

ESKK: Got this out and I hope we get an update. Also free preview to a possible scene anyone who can find and tell where the reference is in the chapter as well as what the reference is. Anyway Ja ne.


	6. Chapter 6

Garo Hyrule no Kishi

ESKK: Wow it's been a while sense I last updated this story. Well for those of you who have patiently waited for this update I congratulate you all for putting up with this long wait. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and as an added bonus I placed a few reference in this chapter as well as plot information won't tell you where or when it is but it's, there. Anyway please enjoy everyone and once you're done leave a review on your way out.

(Start Chapter 6)

Ed and Sarah were climbing the mountain as it didn't take long for them to meet a Goron. "Halt no humans shall pass here during the Trial of Flames ceremony Goro." The Goron said before he recognized Sarah. "Wait is that little Sarah I remember when brother Link brought you over as a little girl during your last trip to Kakariko village you've grown some Goro." The Goron said making Sarah smile.

"Yeah this is my friend Ed me and him are on a bit of a quest but Ed here would like to participate in this trial." Sarah said as Ed looked at Sarah knowing why she did that which was because sense Link was the brother to the Goron race Sarah got free passage through Death Mountain.

"Hmm well if he's with you I guess I can bring him to Boss Cor Goron to see what he thinks follow me Goro." The Goron said before Ed and Sarah nodded and began following the Goron to the top of the mountain.

(Later up top)

The Goron were setting up for the ceremony as many young Gorons were exited to get there marks. The ones who would participate were getting in last minute training as whatever tattoo they get tells what their status as a Goron is. "So the Ceremony requires you to meditate and pray to the Goddess Din right?" Sarah asked as the Goron looked.

"Yeah at first but if you wish to get your mark Din has you undertake 4 tasks, the task of Power, the Task of Courage, and the Task of Wisdom, the last task is more of a question or riddle you must solve and depending on how you answer and what you did during the first three trials decides where you stand in Goron city Goro." The Goron said as he led the two through the crowds of Gorons to Cor Goron.

As they approached the room, they saw what appeared to be a large mat that was outline with rope.

"The first task is the Task of Power. To successfully pass this part of the trials, you must sumo wrestle one of our most powerful Gorons Goro."

A very large Goron stomped into the room. He looked at Ed and chuckled and stepped up to the arena.

"Ed are you sure we should be doing this?"

"We have to if we are to get the Horrors here." He said removing his robe and his undershirt. Sarah blushed at the muscles in his chest and watched as he walked into the arena.

**_"Careful Ed you have to push your opponent out of the stage to win."_** Zaruba said as Ed nodded.

"I know." Ed said as Sarah watched.

Sarah saw no one was watching before she began to whistle and threw two weight seals at Ed's feet giving him the heaviness provided by the Iron Boots of her fathers. "Good luck." Sarah said as she activated them.

Ed seeing what Sarah did nodded before taking his position on the mat. "Ready Goro?" The Goron Referee asked as both were in position. "Begin!" The Goron called before the two went at each other and began pushing the other.

Ed and Cor Goron pushed each other with all their might. Breaking off, they slapped each other, hoping to knock each other down. A particularly hard slap left a bruise on his cheek getting Sarah to gasp.

"Ed be careful!"

Ed spit out some blood and stood again impressing his opponent.

Ed then charged at the Goron a now they were at the edge of the ring. Ed was being pushed to the edge as he tried to stay on. Ed then smirked as he had an idea before he focused his weight and then threw the Goron off the edge of the ring as Ed sighed as he needed to catch his breath.

"And Edward passes the first trial Goro." A Goron said as Sarah ran over to her friend.

"You did great Ed." Sarah said as she smiled at Ed.

"Yeah." Ed said as he got up.

"Now then prepare for the next trial, the trial of Courage Goro!" A Goron called as they had time to prepare for the trial.

"Hmm normally a trial of courage will change depending on the person taking it be prepared to face your worst fear." Zaruba said as Ed nodded.

"Well we have time I've been dying to try out the Gorons hot springs and I hear they added an extension to it to allow Hylians to enter them." Sarah said as Ed looked.

"We can try later I need to prepare." Ed said as he grabbed his shit and duster and began looking for a quiet place to prepare.

"Kill joy." Sarah huffed finding Ed's aloof nature to be quiet troublesome. But partially she was hoping to take Ed to the hot springs she didn't know why exactly though.

(With Ed)

Ed was sitting in another part of Death Mountain as he looked to be meditating. He had his eyes closed so it seems he was trying to find his fear and bury it but he was also trying to prepare for whatever trial the trial of courage was as there are many versions of the Trial of Courage in the world all he had to do was figure out which one this was for. He had time so he just contemplated the trial. As he contemplated his fears, one image kept coming up. It was Sarah looking at him with a smile. Then all of a sudden she gasped and something pierced her heart.

Ed snapped out of it and breathed heavily. Why would that be his greatest fear? He thought it would be something closer to failing his mission. Shaking his head he went back to meditating.

(Scene Break)

The number of young Gorons had decreased sense some of them didn't pass the previous trial. Before them was an ominous cave as Zaruba could sense it, Farore had made it to test those who enter. "Alright now next test is the trial of Courage in here you have to face your fears while protecting an important artifact goro." The Goron said as the group were each given a statuette Ed's was a wolf which was ironic sense his armor was largely based off a Wolf. "You will each enter one at a time and if you can't handle your fear then break the statue and a path will open for you to exit goro. If you can protect that item and endure the fear for 1 hour then you will have passed this is the last chance for you to call quiets goro." The Goron said as many young Gorons got cold feet before one by one some of them gave up as only 5 Gorons were left meaning this trial will at most last 5 hours.

"Now then let's begin goro." The Goron said as Ed walked forward as a volunteer. The Goron nodded as Ed held the item and entered the cave to face his fears.

Ed walked into the cave, light disappearing as he did so. Once the light was gone, he felt the room heat up. He snapped his eyes open and saw he was in some sort of inferno. He took a deep breath and coughed. He figured this was his biggest fears, reliving when his mother died.

"ED!"

Ed snapped his eyes to the side. That voice. Sarah was here? What was she doing in the cave? Ed held onto the item as he coughed. As he walked he looked for Sarah. "Sarah!" Ed called as he looked for Sarah.

"Ed help!" She called as Ed ran through the flames.

It wasn't long until he found Sarah but to his shock she was on the stake tied up as he saw phantoms around him all calling out slurs and insults like "half breed witch," or "burn the invader!" The stake was already a flame as Ed went wide eyed.

"Ed help!" She called with tears in her eyes as the flames moved closer to her.

The phantom seem to be getting closer as Ed looked at Sarah. He held the clay doll and jumped into the flames and held Sarah close. His Madou Robes could be used to shield her as he held her close. The flames grew closer but the minute they touched his flames they also vanished as did Sarah and the phantoms.

Ed found himself in a cavern with a spike in the center of it as he looked around as saw the clay doll was still in his hand. **_"Strange."_** Zaruba said as Ed looked to the Madou Ring. **_"This cavern it's much like the trial of inner shadows but different it seems to be testing your courage and your own heart."_** Zaruba said as Ed looked and saw a mark on the spike.

Ed touched it and saw it glow before another cave opened. "Guess we keep going." Ed said as he then entered the cave entrance. As he walked through the cave he suddenly came across a large pit. As he looked down, he suddenly heard a very loud roar. This wasn't the normal Horror roar, it was something darker and more primal.

The roaring got louder and he burst out of the pit. Ed got a good look at it. It was huge. Probably taller that the Castle. It filled with spikes and its mouth was huge probably capable of eating the entire Goron village whole. "Ed!" Zaruba called as Ed then looked up and saw what looked like a crystal like girl modeled after the Master Sword.

******_"Golden Knight your radiance is needed now more than ever."_** The girl said in an old language as Ed understood it.

It was then that it went up fully in white that Ed had to shield his eyes. Once the light died Ed found himself in the entrance again. "What was that?" Ed asked as he looked at Zaruba.

******_"I think I know but I need more time to get an accurate answer but by the looks of it, it might be Demon King Demise."_** Zaruba said as Ed looked.

"Demise?" Ed asked before the entrance opened as Ed looked as light entered the cave.

**_"Demise was an ancient evil that plagued Hyrule in the time before the Kingdom was founded. It was said that the Hylians were supposedly in the sky after Hylia sealed him away. When it was unsealed, the first princess and first wielder of the Master Sword sealed it away."_** Zaruba answered. "Demise cursed the descendants warning of his return.

Ed looked and saw something. "So it's possible that Demise appeared as Ganondorf and all those evils that plagued Hyrule." Ed said as Zaruba nodded.

******_"Yes possibly but more likely as Ganondorf."_** Zaruba said as Ed nodded.

"Now let's go we still have one more trial to undergo." Ed said before the cave entrance opened and Ed walked out.

Sarah saw Ed and smiled as she looked to him. "Ed you're ok!" Sarah said as Ed nodded. "Are you ok?" Sarah asked as Ed looked. Ed looked to Sarah for a bit as he remembered the fear he felt when he saw her burning before he did one of his rare smiles.

"Yeah just had to face my fears." Ed said as Sarah smiled.

"Well I'm glad you conquered them." Sarah said as Ed nodded and walked over to a Goron and presented the artifact to him as the Goron nodded.

"He passed goro." The Goron announced as Ed nodded. "Now you should go and prepare for the Trial of Wisdom goro." The Goron said as Ed nodded and went with Sarah as they two went to find somewhere to wait.

(Later)

The two sat at what served as the village square as Ed and Sarah sat next to each other. Ed they looked to Zaruba as Zaruba saw this. "Zaruba what can you tell me about the trial of Wisdom?" Ed asked as Zaruba looked.

******_"Wisdom comes in many forms but Wisdom and Knowledge are two different things, if I had to guess it would be something that would test your wisdom of choice, either choose the wise decision by the many or choose the wise decision by the heart."_** Zaruba said as Sarah looked.

"Well Naryu always wants to protect the things she loves when Farore can't help, at least according to stories." Sarah said as Ed nodded.

"I need to think on this but whatever this last trial is if we pass it we can enter Death Mountains volcano and begin to seal the Horror seeping the Makai into Death Mountain." Ed said a Sarah nodded.

"Any maybe after words we can try the Death Mountain hot springs." Sarah said as she always wanted to try the out.

Ed looked ad gained a mental image of Sarah in the steamy hot springs before he blushed and hid a bit trying to banish the image from his head. Sarah saw Ed shaking his head. "Something the matter Ed?" She asked tilting her head.

Ed looked and saw the same image as before only it looked far more seductive. Ed shook his head. "Sorry lingering effects from the test.

Sarah looked unconvinced but let it go. The other Gorons gathered around Ed. "Hey it's time for the trial goro." The Goron said as Ed nodded and followed them as with Sarah.

(Later)

It was down to three which were Ed and two other young Gorons as Cor Goron looked to the trio. "Now then sense you are all gathered we may begin the trial, now then for the trial of Wisdom you must choose three options from a question Goro. Depending on your answer will decide if you pass or not. Now here is the question goro." Cor said as he took a deep breath. "You are traveling and you come across a Moblins harassing a group of Traveler and trying to steal from them. You have a sword but they are greater in numbers and physical strength and the travelers don't seem to provide a high reward nor do have much Rupees to bribe with. You can either; walk away and pretend you didn't see anything, stand and fight for the travelers, or fight not with physical strength but with words you will have 10 minutes to decide goro." Cor Goron said as he looked at the three as the time began.

Sarah looked as this trial could end in anyway and Ed needs to be on the Gorons good side to enter Death Mountain volcano. "Come on Ed make the right choice." Sarah said as Ed thought about it. On the one hand, fighting through the moblin horde would be effective but it could end up with the traveler dying. Walking away wasn't an option, he swore to protect humanity and that meant not ignoring those in need. But if his negotiation fails, he could wind up hurt and both he and the traveler could be dead.

Ed then paused. Each of those options sounded like one of the tests. The fight option Courage and the walk away option Power. That would mean the Wisdom option would be…

"Have you made a decision?" Cor asked.

Ed nodded. "Yes. I choose to talk. It provides a way for not only myself to get out but the traveler as well. Barring that, I can buy myself time and the traveler to get away if the negotiations go awry. "Is that you final answer?" The Goron said as Ed nodded.

"You must fight only when other options have been exhausted." Ed said as Cor smiled.

"That is the correct answer." Cor said as Gorons cheered as did Sarah as the other two were shocked that Ed had figure it out the riddle.

'You did it Ed.' Sarah thought with a smile.

(Scene Break)

Ed looked at his arm as it had the Goron crest of the Warrior on it as it was tattooed onto him not to long ago. Sarah looked at Ed as Zaruba chuckled. **_"Looks like you are officially an honorary Goron." _**Zaruba said as Ed nodded.

"Though now we need to enter Death Mountain Volcano and find the Horror causing it to distort." Ed said as Sarah looked.

"Well let's go." Sarah said as they needed to talk to Cor Goron first before they can enter the Mountain.

(Later)

"Oh Brother Ed glad to see you what can I do for you?" Cor Goron said as Ed nodded.

"I need to enter the mountain see there is something in there I need to get that is of the upmost importance." Ed said as Sarah then spoke up.

"I can vouch for him." Sarah said as Cor Goron thought about it before nodding.

"Alright you can go in." Cor said as Ed nodded. "Be careful though something has tainted the sacred mountain so if you can defeat it please do." Cor said as the two nodded. Cor soon got out of the way and allowed the two to enter as they went into the mountain to defeat Horror and claim the shard hidden in the temple.

Ed and Sarah walked into the mine. The temperature steadily increased as they descended into the mine. They saw the interior of the mine was filled with lave along with raised platforms.

******_"Oh man, this place is hot. No wonder the Gorons can work in this. They must love the heat,"_** Zaruba replied.

Ed had covered his mouth. "Got to be careful of the gas. Sarah, stay close."

Sarah nodded and stuck close to Ed before the two began there trek through the temple as they jumped over platforms to avoid ending up in the lava. Every so often the lava would shoot up so they had to time it just right so they can get through. As they walked for a bit they didn't see any Horrors show up at first but when they arrived in the main room Horror popped out as they screeched and growled at the two.

Ed drew the Garoken as he took his battle stance while Sarah drew her Madou Brush ready to fight the Horrors.

**_"Basic Inga Horrors looks like something or someone sent them to us to greet us."_** Zaruba said as Ed was ready to fight.

"I think your right." Ed said as the way they moved and ambushed was too organized.

"Less talking more fighting." Sarah said before sending an energy bolt at a Horror. Ed charged at the Horror as he slashed t them with a downward strike as the Horror was cut in half from it being sealed into the Garoken. Sarah sent an energy bolt at a Horror knocking it back before lifting up her right index and middle summoning up a flurry of embers that quickly turned green and lit the Horror aflame. Ed then came in and slashed the last Horror in two sealing it away as Ed looked.

"That was too easy." Ed said as Zaruba looked.

******_"Don't get cocky there are stronger Horrors in the Volcano be weary."_** Zaruba said as Sarah nodded.

"Come on if my dad beat a temple like this before I say we can do it just as well." Sarah said trying to be optimistic.

"Yeah..." Ed said as Zaruba chuckled.

******_"It's nice to see someone energetic and optimistic about this place."_** Zaruba said as Sarah simply smiled and the two continued on forward through the Volcano.

As they walked through Sarah wiped some sweat off her brow as even Ed had to admit it was hot in here. But they carried on forward as they had to locate the Horror hidden here and cut it down. It wasn't long that they came across a locked door as Ed looked at the lock and like the last temple it was Makai Metal an alloy that was hard for a Makai sword to cut through.

"We need a key." Ed said as Zaruba looked.

"Agreed." Zaruba said as Sarah looked around and found a door.

"Well there's an open door over there we should try to look for the key there." Sarah said as Ed nodded to that. The two then began to make their way to the door as when they arrived they opened it and walked through. They found themselves in another room as it seemed to carry a lot of rare minerals as Ed could guess this is where Hyrule get most of its ore from when the Gorons don't eat it.

As they walked they, soon heard movement as they grabbed their weapons ready for anything. They looked around and to their shock a Horror popped out as it was covered in the ores that made up this room like an armor as Ed glared at the Horror.

"Zaruba!" Ed called as Zaruba looked.

**_"Horror of the Ore Steel-hide its known for gathering the strongest of ores to make up its armor, though in reality it relies too much on the ore armor to be a powerful Horror, it does have a weakness which is fire if the Horror becomes too hot it releases the ore and starts gathering new ore, but sense this room is filled with rare minerals it has the home field advantage."_** Zaruba said as it gave the dup an analysis of the Horror before Ed looked to Sarah.

"Have a spell that can boost Madou Fire?" Ed asked as Sarah looked.

"Recently learned it so it should be of great help to us." Sarah said with a smile before the two then eased into a battle stance.

The Horror roared at them before charging at them like a mad bull. The two split apart to avoid the attack as Ed took the chance to attack the Horror but the Ore was tough as the Garoken barely did a scratch on it. **_"You need to summon your armor to deal with this Horror."_** Zaruba said as Ed looked.

"Seems I don't have a choice in this." Ed said as he then raised his sword skyward and summoned his armor as now Garo has taken the stage. Sarah jumped to a boulder and fired a Makai Bolt at Steel-hide and was able to do damage to it but not much. When she saw Ed had become Garo she quickly began the spell as her Madou Brush produced a green flame which she began going through a series of stances.

Garo slide the Garoken through Zaruba's mouth as when the Garoken was through Garo's body became aflame in a Green Madou Fire. "Ed!" Sarah called before sending the charged up Madou Fire to Garo causing Garo's eyes to glow as he then charged at the Horror with the Garoken as when he charged he was in a sphere of Madou Fire and cut through Horror lighting it aflame as it quickly began to freak out. The Horror began ripping its armor off revealing a large Oni like Horror as it glared at Garo and Sarah ready to kill them.

"Let's end this." Garo said before he charged forward and cut through the Horror with ease causing it to roar in pain and fury before vanishing into black smoke. Garo whipped his sword to the side before disengaging his armor as now Ed was back.

"Let's go." Ed said just as rocks shattered revealing a treasure chest for them to reap from. Ed and Sarah walked to the chest before opening it and to their surprise a key was there waiting for them.

******_"Looks like we got the key."_** Zaruba said as the two nodded.

"Now we can get through that door." Sarah said as the two then began to run to the locked door in the other room to open said door. Inside the next room was a large river of Lava. On top of the lava was a large circular platform with several platforms leading away from it.

"Where do we go Ed?" Sarah asked as the heat began to sweat.

Ed was also sweating and had removed his jacket revealing his torso to a blushing Sarah. "I would say we find an open door." He looked around and spotted a door on a small ledge. "That way."

The two began making their way to the ledge as when they arrived they saw a ladder waiting for them. Ed began to climb first as he was closely followed by Sarah where they arrived at the top. The two then entered through the door and found themselves in a large room with set of levers that connected to a set of bridges and stairs that seem to move around by pulling the switches with either a sword or an unknown item.

**_"Seems we're in a puzzle room and there are spots that require a special tool to get through part of it."_** Zaruba said as Ed nodded.

"Then we better get through what we can solve for now." Ed said as Sarah smiled.

"Let's me help I'm good with these type of puzzles." Sarah said as she smiled.

"Very well but we will need to work together on this." Ed said as Zaruba nodded.

**_"Agreed."_** Zaruba said as the two then began to traverse through the puzzle.

Sarah turned and approached the lever closest to them. "Ed stick your sword here." She pointed towards the opening.

Ed approached the slot and did as she asked. One of the bridges lowered and the bridge they came from raised essentially trapping them. Seeing no choice they headed towards that door and when they got there they saw the door didn't have a lock on it so they can go through to which they went through the door. When they entered the next room they saw that the room held a Horror there on a stage of sorts that was suspended over a pool of lava as the Horror was large and carried a large hammer on its person as Zaruba recognized the Hammer instantly as he knew what it was. **_"Ed, Sarah that hammer the Horror has is a Madou Hammer it can be very useful to help us get through this place."_** Zaruba said as Ed looked.

"How do we get it away from it?" Ed asked as Zaruba analyzed the Horror.

******_"This is the Earth Hammer Horror Black Club it's known for its brute strength but its weakness is lava though you can never tell because its normal den has a pool of lava to throw off its hunters."_** Zaruba said as Ed nodded.

"Well what are we waiting for then let's cut down the Horror." Sarah said before she and Ed entered the stage as the Horror sensed them before it began to move. The Horror held a resemblance to the Iron Knuckle that had served Gannondorf Fatefully for many years as its armor face piece glowed with a single eye and with both hands lifted the Hammer ready for battle.

"Well here goes nothing." Ed said as he took a battle stance with the Garoken drawn at the ready.

"This time I'll help." Sarah said as she pulled out her Madou Brush. Sarah waved her brush and inscribed a rune. The rune glowed and then shot beams of light. The Horror flinched but did not fall. Ed quickly charged in, the Garoken parrying the Hammer but quickly had to push it off sense the Hammer's weight was overpowering him. Ed found the Horror had the strength advantage so he needed a way to even out the playing field. Ed jumped back before charging at the Horror but it armor was too thick and as long as the Horror had that armor on it had the advantage. Ed quickly jumped back before rolling behind the Horror and slashing at a strap causing the armor to loosen. The Horror saw this before knocking Ed back as Ed barely dodged the attack as he quickly back flipped away.

"Ed you ok?" Sarah asked as Ed looked.

"Yeah I found a way to lower the Horror's defenses." Ed said as Sarah took notice that some of the straps on the Horror's armor was cut.

"Nice thinking." Sarah said as Ed nodded and the two knew what they needed to hit.

******_"Aim for the Horror's straps that should lower its defenses that should help us in this fight." _**Zaruba said as the two then charged forward to continue the fight.

Ed blocked the overhead swing and jumped back. The Knuckle charge and swung his axe intending to decapitate. Waiting for the right moment end rolled out of the way of the shockwave and got behind the Knuckle. Before it could react, Ed slashed at the supports of the armor and it collapsed into dust.

The Horror looked at itself and saw it was stripped of its defenses as it removed its helmet revealing the face of the Horror as it possessed a single eye that moved about. The Horror shouldered its hammer as it then slammed it down causing the chains suspending the stage to fall to the lava. Luckily the chains did not break and began to retract as it glared at the two. The Horror roared as it put up its free arm as a form of defense as it glared at the two.

"Ok its defenses our down time to go all out." Ed said before he raised his sword skyward and summoned his armor before becoming Garo. Garo growled as he slid his sword across his arm fin ready to fight. The Horror quickly went on the offensive as it slammed its hammer upon Garo but the Golden Knight blocked the attack before pushing the Horror away and then send a kick torts it knocking it away. The Horror rolled on the floor before Garo charged and with the Garoken knocked the hammer out of the Horror's hands before he began to slash at it. The Horror of coursed used its armored arms to block the attack much like a boxer as it attempted to keep its guard up against the Golden Knight.

Sarah then came in and used her Madou Brush to send a flurry of fish like creatures at the Horror causing it to react by trying to get them away**_. "It seems without the armor the Horror is faster, be careful."_** Zaruba said as Garo nodded and charged at the Horror while it was distracted and began slashing at it.

As Garo slashed at the Horror he was able to get blows in knocking the Horror back before jumping up and doing a spin kick knocking the Horror into the lava. The Horror quickly got out as it was in pain before some of its chain mail moved to reveal a red core of sorts as Zaruba knew what it was. "**_There's its weak spot hit it there."_** Zaruba called as Garo and Sarah nodded before with their weapons charged at the weak spot and began hitting it. As they hit the spot they began causing the Horror pain as it knew it had to win.

Garo then with his hand began pulled at the armor to rip off its shield around it core. The Horror was trying to stop it but Sarah summoned chains that pulled at the Horror's arms keeping it from moving its arms. The Horror struggled to move but Garo was able to rip off the armor around its chest before Garo decided it was time to end this. Garo then did a wide arks slash a the Horror's core causing its blood to spill on the floor before turning to dust as in the end the Horror was sealed away into the Garoken. All that remained of the Horror was the hammer as Sarah looked at it just as Garo reverted to Ed.

"Well we have our prize those heavy buttons in the previous room seems to be able to get pressed by that hammer." Zaruba said as Sarah walked over to the hammer.

"I guess I'll take this then." Sarah said as when her hand touched the hammer she lifted it up and found it was lighter then she expected. When Sarah saw the hammer she saw engraving on it which she ready. "Hammer of Dawn." She read as she lifted the hammer up to look at it.

**_"I guess we have a new Madou Tool to help us."_** Zaruba said as Ed nodded.

"Let's go." Ed said as when he said that the chains were pulling the platform back onto the upper level as the Lava fell off from the bottom leaving no spot melted as it was apparent this platform was made of sturdy stuff.

******_"We'll have to go to upper levels to return to the puzzle room better make our way through."_** Zaruba said as everyone nodded.

The two then walked over to the opposite door and opened it before going through as they found they were in a staircase area. The climbed the stairs before arriving at the top to where another door was waiting for them. The two then entered through the door and found a room that had a lever in it.

Ed pointed Zaruba torts it to see if it was a trap before the Madou Ring spoke. **_"It's not a trap but judging by its appearance it seems to make a bridge from the river of lava to get us to the source of the Makai Corruption of this temple."_** Zaruba said as Ed nodded.

"Thank you Zaruba." Ed said as Zaruba nodded.

"Well let's pull it." Sarah said before Ed pulled out the Garoken and used it to pull the lever. When the lever was pulled gears began to move as the spun and in the end made a path way for them to go to. The two then went into it as they soon arrived at a room with a small puzzle that had a treasure chest in a cage.

**_"Best to get that chest a door key might be in there."_** Zaruba said as Ed nodded.

"Well let's solve this just listen to me." Sarah said as she smiled.

"Alright." Ed said before he and Sarah went to the small puzzle.

Sarah looked at the puzzle and quickly solved it. When the puzzle was solved, two creatures crawled out of the lava. They looked like large lizards and they looked vicious.

******_"Careful Ed they are Dodongos. They can burn you pretty badly,"_** Zaruba told him seeing as some of the Previous Garo's had tangled with Dodongo's from time to time.

"Man they look as vicious as dad described." Sarah said as this was the first time she seen one.

"Best aim for its tail that's where it's weakest." Zaruba said as Ed nodded. Ed went after the first one while Sarah switched to her sword and shield and went after the second. The two began battling the Dodongo and sense they were commonly slow they made quick work of them. But once they were defeated a large treasure chest appeared as it seemed to have an ornate design.

"That looks like it has the boss key." Sarah said as Ed looked.

"Let's check it out." Ed said before walking over to the chest. Ed soon began opening the chest as a light shined from it before he pulled out its contents and Sarah was right as it was the boss key.

******_"You got the main key but you still have to find the other switches to build the bridge to the boss door."_** Zaruba said as Ed understood.

"Let's go." Ed said before the two continued their search for those last two levers to form the bridge.

Heading back into the room with the bridge, they saw they could now reached the room to their left. Entering the room they saw it had several suspended platforms over a large river of lava.

"How the hell are we supposed to get across?" Sara shouted.

Ed looked at the platforms. "They look like they are magnetized. Let's try the Iron Boots."

"Wait what about you?" Sarah asked as Ed smiled.

"Don't worry I'll make my way." Ed said as Sara nodded.

Sarah walked on the bridge for a bit before activating the iron boots causing her to go flying torts the platform as she was now attached to it. Sarah then began making her way to the other side of the river. Sarah then arrived at the other side of the river as she took off the boots and smiled that she made it.

Meanwhile Ed looked as he got what he needed as he knew he had to be fast about this otherwise he might end up falling into the river. **_"Hope you know what you're doing Ed."_** Zaruba said as Ed nodded.

"So do, I." Ed said before he saw the wall. Ed quickly ran on the side of the all performing parkour as he then jumped to the other side and continued the momentum. This allowed him to get to the other side of the river as he landed next to Sarah. Sarah was shocked to see this as she was expecting him to do something different. "You have got to teach me how to do that." Sarah said as Ed smiled.

"Maybe one day." Ed said before he began walking ahead. Sarah huffed as the duo made their way through the door as they began exploring the dungeon. After all a Madou Tool might be hidden here that can help them against the Horror causing this corruption. As they walked they soon arrived at another room with a lot of suits of armors in it. By the looks of this it seems that Hylian Knights came and fell here. But that was when Zaruba spoke.

******_"Ed, Sarah I detect a Horror in this room, it's not the main Horror but it's pretty powerful."_** Zaruba said as Ed quickly drew the Garoken while Sarah drew the brush. Ed looked around trying to find the Horror before he heard the clanking of armor. Ed looked around and noticed that there were suits of armors that stood empty as if to make a display. But that was before out of nowhere an armor appeared behind the too. Ed saw its shadow and quickly pushed Sarah out of the way before getting out of the way himself. The Armor was possessed by a Horror as it wielded a large Hammer as it screeched and shouldered the hammer.

"That Horror is the Forge Horror Smelt, it's commonly seen wielding a hammer and usually uses that hammer to forge things it needs. But it has a smelting forge on its left shoulder allowing it to forge anything in the heat of battle. This Horror is very troublesome be careful." Zaruba said as the Horror grabbed a large rusted sword before its left shoulder open to reveal heat. It then put the blade in before the shoulder thing smashed it multiple times as once it was through the sword was as good as new if not better then new. The Horror duel wielded the hammer and the sword as it looked ready to kill.

"Crap." Ed said as this fight might be difficult.

"You're telling me." Sarah said as she took a battle stance.

The Horror charged and swung its hammer. The hammer struck the ground sending a shockwave that nearly knocked the two down. Ed recovered quickly and sped towards the Horror. He struck the armored figure only to get a clang. The armor laughed and punched Ed before Ed crashed into a pile of armors as it hurt. He began to get up as Zaruba then began to speak. **_"It seems the armor is pretty thick we're going to need to step it up a bit Ed." _**Zaruba said as Sarah looked.

"Yeah no kidding." Sarah said as she soon noticed something on its back. "Hello weak spot." Sarah said before drawing her sword and charging at the Horror. The Horror saw this and slashed at Sarah who back flipped away. "Ok got to be smarter." Sarah said before drawing her sword and shield and getting ready. Sarah then jumped and rolled behind the Horror before slashing upward causing her sword to cut the ropes holding the Horrors armor and making said armor fall off.

The Horror saw this before as its body seemed to be melded with the forge on its shoulder as Sarah smirked. "What's wrong missing something?" Sarah asked before Ed charged and slashed off the Horrors helmet causing it to reveal the demonic dog like head. The Horror roared as it quickly through the sword at them causing the two to jump out of the way. The Horror then began smashing the Hammer at them as Ed blocked the attack with the Garoken before pushing it away and slashing at the Horror.

The Horror jumped back before its eyes glowed and it ran over to the nearest suit of armor. The Horror vanished into the armor before the armor came alive as the forge appeared on its left shoulder. "Looks like every time it loses its armor it goes and grabs a new one." Zaruba said as Ed held his stance.

"Then I think you should suit up Ed." Sarah said as no doubt Garo can end this battle in a heartbeat.

"Let's weaken it more before we go for the kill." Ed said as he held his stance. Ed swung his sword over his head and summoned his armor starting the clock. Sarah targeted the spot again and Ed struck the forge area. While he was doing that, Sarah attacked the armors to remove the ability to jump armors. When, the second armor went down there was only two left as the Horror jumped ship. Ed continued to attack the horror knowing he had less time than he thought. One final strike destroyed the armor. The horror looked around and saw its armors gone. Ed used the distraction to destroy and absorb the Horror.

When the Horror vanished all that was left was its hammer. Sarah walked over to it as Zaruba and Ed saw the Inga and Jaki on it. Before Ed could stop her Sarah grabbed the Hammer but instead of it harming her the Inga and Jaki on it vanished as if a mere touch from her was enough to purify it. Ed looked shocked as it was the same with her Madou Brush as Sarah lifted up the hammer and quickly found she needed two hands to hold it. Sarah looked over to Ed and caught him staring as Sarah looked.

"Ed you ok?" She asked concerned for her friend.

"Y-yeah sorry." Ed said as he might have to bring this up with the Watchdog.

******_"Well then best to keep moving to the Horror if we dally any longer we might miss it." _**Zaruba said as the duo nodded.

The two then left the room and soon found that there was a lake of river of lava that seemed to curve before stopping near the boss door with the big lock. Sarah looked around the room and saw a bolder on a catapult as she had an idea. "Ed follow me." Sarah said before taking Ed's hand and dragging him to the Catapult with him releasing a yelp.

When the two arrived at the Catapult Sarah saw a lever where Ed can use the Garoken to help change the catapults position, there was a button she had to use her hammer for to launch the boulder. They had to aim this just right if they wanted to get the boulder into the river of lava. **_"Let me help with this one I can guide Ed with the aiming Sarah you get ready to launch the boulder." _**Zaruba said as the duo nodded and got ready.

Ed began to move the Catapult around under Zaruba's instructions as he saw that the ledge they needed to get to was blocked. If they could use the boulder to create a path it was be very useful. **_"Stop there."_** Zaruba said as Ed nodded.

"Ok Sarah now." Ed said before Sarah nodded and with the hammer hit the switch causing the boulder to go flying torts the fenced wall creating a hole in it before the boulder fell and sunk into the lava.

The two quickly got into their position again ready to launch Ed. Zaruba told Ed to move the catapult to the right. Then getting onto the cup, he waited for Sarah to wind up her hammer and slammed the catapult down. The momentum easily cleared the cliff and Ed landed on top.

"How am I going to get up there?" Sarah called out. Ed looked around and spotted a large enough rock. "Hold on, just get on the catapult."

Sarah did as instructed. Ed picked up the boulder and heaved it onto the lever. The catapult launched Sarah straight up and in Ed's arms. Both of them blushed at the closeness "Uh..." They both said and of course Zaruba decided to put in his two scents.

******_"Love in the making here."_** Zaruba joked as Ed glared at his Madou Ring nearly dropping Sarah.

"Zaruba!" Ed yelled at his Madou ring which only made said Madou Ring chuckled at Ed.

"Um can you let go of me now?" Sarah asked as she looked to Ed. Ed's blush quickly returned before he carefully put Sarah down before looking away and scratching his nose.

**_"Well then enough distractions we should continue on through the temple."_** Zaruba said as the group nodded to that and began their journey once more.

The duo then began to traverse the volcano as they battled their way through Horrors and monster to find the boss key. They found the switches around the temple as they began building the bridge to the big door. In the end they build the bridge as now they had access to the boss door. "Ok let's take on the Horror causing this corruption." Ed said as Sarah nodded. The two inserted the boss key and once it was in the locks began to turn before it became undone as the lock fell as with the chains as the door soon opened. The two entered the room ready for whatever foe awaited them on the other side.

(Inside the Boss Room)

The two entered the chamber and saw that a battle had just took place here as they saw the Horror causing this an overgrown Inga Horror was on the ground before it turned to dust. They looked and saw two figures in the room both of which were quite dark in aura.

*Insert Skyward Sword OST Ghirahim Theme 1

One was a young man who seemed to look a bit like a younger version of Ganon but he was more wild looking in oppose to Ganondorfs sophisticated persona. The other was a pale white man with a cloak over a set of white cloths that seem to all have a diamond design while on his ear was a diamond shape earing. This pale man with white hair seemed to look Hylian but in fact he was far from it as he had a sort of demonic aura to him as he was similar to jester of sorts.

Zaruba could sense it this being wasn't Hylian, human, Horror, or monster in fact he seemed to be a mixture of a true Demon and a Spirit as the two men saw the two. "Oh it seems we have guests here." The man said pleasantly with a sense of elegance to his voice.

"Finally this Horror was boring anyway." Pyrus said as he jumped down and looked ready for a fight.

"Now, now young Pyrus be patient I'm sure our guests are quiet curios as to who we are especially the descendant of that reached sky child." The pale man said referring to Sarah as that confused her. "After all we shouldn't lower ourselves to being Uncivil especially against a, would be Hero and her Knight." The man said as Ed had his hand on the Garoken as everything about these two made his hairs stand on end. Like they're very presence was just bad news for everyone they are around.

"Shut up Uncivil means I get to cut lose and tear apart opponents!" Pyrus said as the man looked to the two.

"Who are you two?!" Ed demanded as the pale man looked to them playfully

"Oh my, it seems in my reprimanding of dear Pyrus I had shown myself to be uncivil, allow me to rectify that." The pale man said before looking to the duo. "I am the Demon Lord who has been acting from the shadows for quite a long time all in preparation for the great revival. You may call me Ghirahim." The Demon Lord said as he laughed a bit.

"But I do prefer to be indulged with my full title: Lord Ghirahim. But I'm not fussy." Ghirahim said as Ed knew he heard that name somewhere before, perhaps in the ancient archives. Ed knew these two were bad news and knew they were keeping this place in a corrupted state thus Ed drew the Garoken from its sheath as Ghirahim looked to the young man.

But when Ghirahim looked to Ed his eyes showed him a similar image from so long ago from an encounter a long time ago in the Sky View Temple before Hyrule was founded. "Deja vu." Ghirahim said as he laughed a little. "You boy with the Golden Armor you are much like that one person, that one person who I despise with a passion and the fact you drew your sword against me I must say this brings back such memories." Ghirahim said as Ed glared. "Well then I suppose we can indulge ourselves for a bit after all I have been meaning to look in on one of you Golden Knights." Ghirahim said as Pyrus smiled.

"Finally some action!" Pyrus called out as he was hoping for a chance to cut lose.

"But to see one who carries the blood of that wretched hero and servant of that Goddess, and one who seems to remind me so much of him and the humiliation he had dealt me... IT INFURIATES ME! IT'S OUTRAGOUS! IT'S UNACCEPTABLE!" The Demon Lord roared in fury as he glared at them. One who carries the Heroes blood and one who seems to carry the Hero's will and courage but then vanished catching the two off guard. "This had left quite an appetited for some good old bloodshed and it would make me so happy to see a descendant of that Reached Hero of the Goddess and that boy with the heroes aura killed and humiliated the same way it was done to me." Ghirahim said as he was clearly pissed off from an event in the past.

That was when Ed felt Ghirahim breathing down his neck as Ed and Sarah looked as Zaruba was also shocked at this. "Though it seems uncivilized of me to take out my frustration on those who had nothing to do with the Heroes crimes against me but to see two who have such close relations and mirroring aspects to the Hero I can't seem to control that anger." Ghirahim said as Ed felt a hint of fear coming from his spine and from Sarah's look so does she. "But I promise upfront not to murder at least one of you the girl here is needed in the long run for the great resurrection." Ghirahim said before sending his long tongue out causing the two to get away from him.

"Now then shall we begin?" The Demon Lord asked as Pyrus appeared next to Ghirahim while holding a large dragon spear as the Demon Lords cloak vanished leaving him in his white leotard like clothing.

*End OST

*Insert Skyward OST Ghirahim Battle 1

Ed drew his Garoken as Sarah drew her sword and shield knowing they might be in or a tough fight but they had to power on through. Pyrus transformed into a Dragon and roared ready to fight. The dragon roared and charged at the two. Sarah blocked the initial charge, but Pyrus did his job and separated the two. Ed rolled out of the way and sped towards Ghirahim. He slashed from over his shoulder and was surprised when his strike was stopped.

"Hm...So this is the great power of a Makai Knight. I must say, I am not impressed." He pushed the sword away and methodically moved closer summoning his sword. Ed growled and charged again looking for an opening.

Ghirahim and Ed clashed swords as it was apparent to Ed this demon had far more experience than he. Plus Ed could already tell by the way this guy moved he was holding back tremendously no doubt considered him a minor threat. Ed then saw the chink in his strength he was arrogant so sure of himself that it blinded him to what his opponent was planning. Ed decided to use that arrogance to his advantage and go in for the sure kill.

Ed slashed at his opponent but the Demon Lord blocked the attack but Ed used that to his advantage and used the momentum to kick the Demon but the Demon Lord dodged the attack before slapping Ed to the side with his free hand. "Ed be careful this guy he's using enough of his strength where he knows you stand no chance." Zaruba said as Ed looked.

"I know." Ed said as he needed a plan fast.

"Better think of something." Zaruba said as Ed knew he was out matched in this.

(With Sarah)

Sarah fought Pyrus as the spear wielding Dragon Knight was ferocious with his attacks as Sarah blocked and avoided his attacks. "Come on little girl show me what you got!" Pyrus called out as he spun his spear before charging at Sarah who was barely able to block his attack with her shield. Sarah was sent back a bit as the Dragon Knight kicked her before hitting her with the flat side of his spear as Sarah was severely out matched.

The Dragon man roared in pain before Sarah switched to her sword and began slashing at the skull of this man causing the helm to start cracking. Pyrus then flew upward and transformed into his human form before falling downward with his spear ready before attempting to skewer Sarah. Sarah avoided the attack before slashing at Pyrus who used his dragon scale gauntlet to block the attack then swung his spear hitting Sarah to the side as Sarah quickly rolled and regained her footing just in time to block another attack.

"You're getting better little girl." Pyrus said as Sarah smirked.

"Or you're getting predictable." Sarah said before pushing him away and performing her father's famous Spin Attack which knocked Pyrus back.

"Then better try something new." Pyrus said as he quickly got up. "Like this!" He called before shooting out fire breath which nearly fried Sarah if she hadn't gotten out of the way though parts of her cloths got burned a bit.

"That was close." Sarah said as that was a close call for her.

"Come on little girl the fun is just starting." Pyrus as he was just getting excited.

(With Ed)

Ed slashed at Ghirahim as Ghirahim blocked the attacks but Ed decided to play sneaky as he made it look like he would attack at one spot but Ed quickly switched and attacked the opposing. Ghirahim then snapped his fingers summoning diamond shaped daggers which he sent as Ed who deflected them at Ghirahim using the Garoken. Ed then charged at Ghirahim and began slashing at him doing damage to the Demon Lord. The Demon Lord was knocked back as he looked at the wound and saw a scratch at his otherwise flawless skin and took notice to how it sizzled from the heat or Soul Metal.

"Impressive for a human." Ghirahim said as he looked at the wound.

"But you are still not much of a match for me." Ghirahim said before vanishing. Ed looked around for a moment before Ghirahim appeared behind him and when Ed turned Ghirahim slashed at Ed's chest area getting through the Madou Robes as Ed yelled in pain as blood seeped out staining his normally white Madou Robes red. "Oh it looks like I left a bit of a scar." Ghirahim said as he was enjoying this. That was when a Dragons roar was heard before a black fairy appeared and whispered into Ghirahim ear.

"Oh it seems playtime is over dear Knight Boy." Ghirahim said as he took out there prize which was a shard like the one they had claimed in Faroe but larger and the marks more prominent. "I suppose we shall take our leave after all we need but only a few more pieces to make the crown." Ghirahim said as Ed forced his body to move and glare at Ghirahim.

"Crown?" Ed asked as he looked at the Demon Lord.

"Oh you haven't heard then dear knight boy, perhaps another time first I must collect my cohort and be off." Ghirahim said before snapping his fingers and vanishing.

"Stop!" Ed called but it was too late.

(With Sarah)

Sarah was winning her fight as Pyrus stabbed his spear into the ground as he glared at Sarah. "I can't be losing yet I still haven't challenged a god to a fight yet." Pyrus said to himself. But before he could attack a hand was on his shoulder and to his shock it was Ghirahim.

"Come along Pyrus we shouldn't delay much longer after all we got what we came for." Ghirahim said as Sarah was shocked to see Ghirahim holding the shard piece they came for.

"No!" Sarah called as she tried to stop him but when Ghirahim snapped his fingers the two were gone. That when she remembered Ed as she looked and saw Ed was hurt. "Ed!" Sarah called as he ran over to Ed and saw him bleeding badly.

"We need to get him stitched up fast. Quickly open a portal." Zaruba said as Sarah nodded.

"Got it." Sarah said before opening the port under Ed and then the two were teleported back to Kakariko village.

(Later Kakariko village)

The two arrived at the village as the nearby leader saw that Ed was injured. He acted and helped the boy to the doctor as Sarah took out her Potions and held them in case Ed needed them.

(With Din)

Din opened her eyes as she had seen the entire battle with her abilities as a Watchdog. She herself was not knowledgeable on this Crown bit she instant knew Ghirahim but it shouldn't be possible, he shouldn't be alive but apparently he was and if he had been alive for so long no doubt be is planning on resurrecting Demise once more.

"Golden Knight, Child of Light and Dark I hope you are prepared because your power will be needed to stop Ghirahim." Din said knowing the duo would need allies to combat Demise and Ghirahim. All hope was now riding on those two.

(Scene Break a few days later)

Ed began to come too as he looked around confused as to how he got here. He looked and it appeared that he was in the village leader's home which didn't make sense, considering his last memory was fighting Ghirahim and Pyrus before the Demon Lord slashed at his chest before the two escaped. Ed got up as he looked around as he noticed on his bed side was Sarah as she was sound asleep as Ed was surprised. Was she here watching over him the whole time he was knocked out and how long was he knocked out anyway?

Ed's movement though caused Sarah to begin to wake up as she opened her eyes and the half Twili saw Ed and smiled. "Ed your awake!" Sarah called out glad to see Ed was awake.

"Hey Sarah what happened?" Ed asked as then Zaruba spoke.

**_"_****_Better look at your chest to see what had happened."_** Zaruba said as Ed looked at his chest and to his shock he saw a large scar where Ghirahim had slashed him as Zaruba spoke once more. **_"Ghirahim gave you one nasty scar and it took a lot of stitches to fix up luckily you'll live and knowing you it won't bother you much."_** Zaruba said as Ed looked.

"Those two though they were so strong." Sarah said as it was lucky she was able to defeat Pyrus.

"Then we have to get stronger." Ed said as Sarah looked to him. "With experience and training we'll be able to get stronger and with each battle we learn something even when we lost we still learned something, we learned that there are foes out there much stronger than us so we have to become stronger ourselves and be ready for the next time we confront them." Ed said as Sarah looked at Ed. Even though he had lost he still saw a way to get stronger. It was a part of Ed she had come to respect even if it was a bit naïve.

"Well your father went on ahead to scout the next province to see if it was covered in twilight he should be back soon." Sarah said as Ed nodded before remembering something. "Oh and dad was able to put a good word in with the Gorons to let us use there hot springs and have it all to ourselves for the night." Sarah said as Ed was shocked.

"Really?" Ed asked as that was surprising.

"Yeah and I did say we would go to the hot springs after we got through Death Mountain." Sarah said as Ed looked to her before nodding.

"I did promise I suppose." Ed said as Sarah nodded.

"Alright then let's go the hot springs awaits!" Sarah said as Ed nodded.

"Ok just let me get dressed." Ed said as Sarah nodded and left the room to get ready for the hot springs.

**_"_****_Hope you don't plan on popping her cherry during this quest her father might try and murder you." _**Zaruba joked as Ed glared.

"Shut up Zaruba." Ed said as he hated when the Madou Ring got like this.

(Scene Break later the Hot Springs)

The sun was beginning to set and sense no messages came in from the Watchdog it meant that there were no Horrors in the area. Ed was already in the hot springs as he was wearing shorts as he was dipped into the water. Normally when he is alone he would enjoy hot springs without the shorts but sense Sarah would be coming in soon he had opted to wear shorts. Call him a prude if you want but sense these springs belong to the Goron he did not want to ruin it.

As Ed sat in the water he soon heard the door to the Elevator of the mountain open as Ed looked to it expecting Sarah in swim wear. "Hey Sarah the water is great and- EH!?" Ed called out as he saw Sarah walking out with nothing but a towel to cover her decency which surprised Ed to no end.

"Hey Ed." Sarah greeted as she blushed. Ed quickly turned away so he didn't end up staring as Sarah walked into the water.

"Um Sarah didn't you pack any swim wear for this journey?" Ed asked with his face blushing beat red as he heard Sarah come closer.

"I did but I wanted to enjoy the full hot springs experience so I left it with my stuff." Sarah said as she was soon behind Ed. Ed spared a glanced at Sarah and saw the Twili markings on her body in the form of birthmarks as he saw even like this Sarah held an intense beauty that only he could have hope of comprehending. "You don't have to look if you fell embarrassed Ed." Sarah said as Ed nodded before the two ended up sitting back to back enjoying the water. Ed could feel Sarah's own nervousness from behind him as he was wondering what was wrong.

"You know… I never met my mother." Sarah began as Ed was now curios. "Dad said she came from another world and left me with him sense her world wouldn't accept a half Hylian as one of them, considering her tribe and the Hylians had a bad history." Sarah said as Ed listened.

"I always wondered what she was like, why she did what she did, and how strong was she in magic to be able to send me here without the need for the Mirror of Twilight." Sarah said as she looked down into the water. "For as long as I can remember the Ordonians treated me like family but some of the younger ones whisper about me, about how I look and the markings on my body too odd to be normal birthmarks." Sarah said as she continued. "And when travelers would come by the whispers grow louder and if they were not ogling me like a piece of meat they questioned my lineage and sometimes I get called one word I hated so much, Half-breed." Sarah said as Ed was shocked. "It wasn't like I was born between the union of someone from Holodrum and Hyrule no I was born between a Hylian a denizen of light and a Twili a denizen of the dark, and I was considered a freak to the outsiders that sometimes I was scared of leaving the village." Sarah said with tears in her eyes.

"What made you agree to come with me on this journey?" Ed asked as he looked to Sarah.

"Well you did Ed." Sarah said surprising Ed with that statement. "You have so much courage to face the Horrors even if some of the things they've done would drive a man insane, you have power yet you use it to protect, and you have a sense of wisdom that I can never hope to match you are everything that I want to be, and if I got to travel with you I know nothing bad would happen to me because I have you by my side." Sarah said as she then looked over to Ed. "So thank you Ed for giving me the courage to explore Hyrule." Sarah said as Ed was shocked before smiling to himself.

"You're welcome Sarah." Ed said as he moved his right hand to interlock with Sarah's left hand in the water as the two just sat there enjoying the hot springs. But anyone who saw them here could tell a bond was being formed here one unbreakable bond that would decide things for generations to come.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and those who had remained to read this story. Thank you. Anyway I hope to see you all next time so leave a review on your way out and as always ja ne.


End file.
